Anything but Ordinary
by darkangel1890
Summary: a student from Beauxbatons named Isabelle DuPres, moves from France to London and starts at Hogwarts in her 6th year. ::HPOC::DMOC::
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a rather cold, windy day on _avenue du drapeau, _in _Dijon, France. _A group of teenage girls sat on the front lawn in front of a big white house. Everyone had a sad, depressing attitude. Usually hey were laughing, or telling stupid stories, but today was different. Finally someone spoke, and broke the silence. It was a thin girl, with long blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes.

"Im sory guys. you know I wish I didnt have to go..." she looked down at the pieces of grass that she was twirling around her fingers. One of the other girls sighed and put her arm around her friend.

" We know Izzie." Izzie felt her eyes water. She hated having to move to a different country. Why did she have to move so far away? They sat there for a little while longer, until a woman stepped outside onto the front porch.

"Isablle, Im sorry dear, but its time to go." after she said this, she turned around and dissapeared back into the house. Izzie looked sadly at her friends and stood up.

"Well" she said, rather reluctantly "I guess this is goodbye." The rest of the girls stood up and took turns hugging her. They each told her to stay in touch and that they would miss her very much. Izzie slowly made her way inside.

"There you are, what took you so long?" her mother said. Izzie just shrugged and walked over to the fireplace. She reached into a container and grabbed a handful of floo powder. (Powder that enables you to go from place to place through fireplaces). She threw the powder into the fire. The flames lit up green and she stepped in. she spoke clearly her destination.

"New dreadful home, England." with a 'woosh' she was flying past several fireplaces, with her arms tucked safely at her side. she stumbled out of the fireplace and fell clumsily to the floor. She stood up, wiping the soot from her clothes. She looked at her surroundings. She notices right away, that this house was not quite as big as her old one. She turned amd saw her brother Damien come gracefully out of the fireplace. He stood up straight and flicked some ashes off of his shirt. He was taller than her, had brown hair, and blue eyes. she had always wondered she looked so different from him since they were twins, but then again she was a girl, and he was a boy.

"well" he said, "you want to go have a look around?" She thought for a moment, and knew she had nothing better to do, so she nodded her head and set off down the hall. While they were upstairs, she found her room. She was pleased to see that it was almost identical to her old room. She told her brother that she wanted to unpack her things, so he went back downstairs and lef her alone in her room. She shut the door and sat down on her bed. She only had one week before she had to start at her new school. That, to her, was the worst thing about moving. She was worried that she wasnt going to fit in. "Oh well" she thought, "I'll worry about it tomorrow." And with that thought she layed back on her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next week flew by very quickly for Izzie. She wished she could just stay at home, but sadly that was not an option. It was almost time to leave and Izzie was double checking her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Maman" she called, "can you grab Snowball for me?"

"Yes dear!" she said "I've got her." After Izzie was sure she hadn't left anything out of her trunk, she ran down stairs.

"Alright Papa I'm ready to go!" she said as she took her small white cat from her mother.

"Gabrielle," her father said walking into the front room "I'm working until 8 tonight so I'll see you then." Izzies dad was tall like her brother. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"Aurvoir darling…and Isabelle" her mother said "Do try and have a good time wont you, and make sure your brother stays out of trouble." She smiled at her daughter and hugged her.

"Aurvoir Maman." Izzie said before running down the front steps, and getting into the car.

It didn't take long to get to the train station. Izzie and Damien loaded their luggage onto separate carts. Their father gave them very specific instructions on how to board the train. Izzie thought it was very strange. She was told to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She waved bye to her father, and did as she was told and headed towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. she paused and looked at it for a moment before her brother pushed her out of the way.

"Here scardy cat" he said mockingly, "I'll go first." He backed up a little and sort of ran at the wall. To Izzie's surprise he just disappeared. She stood there for another moment before deciding she had better hurry up. She backed up the ran straight at the wall. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a crash, but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people, a steam engine, and a sign that clearly said 'Platform 9 ¾'. Izzie went to follow her brother, but saw that he was already talking to a group of giggling girls. She rolled her eyes and went to grab her things. Her cat suddenly jumped out of her arms and ran onto the train.

"Snowball" she shouted, but it was useless. She sighed and picked up the rest of her things. She stepped onto the train and set off looking for her cat, and a place to sit. She had come to nearly the end of the train, when she finally found her cat.

"Snowball…there you are." The cat looked at her, then turned around and walked into a compartment. Izzie went to yell at her cat, but noticed someone was in there.

"Excuse me" she said politely "I was wondering if I could have my cat." The boy looked up at her. He had messy brown hair, glasses, and beautiful green eyes, and looked as though his clothes were 5 times too big for him. He just starred at her for a moment before looking down at the white cat purring on his lap. He picked her up and stood up.

"Oh…er, sorry, don't know how she got here." He went to hand her the cat, but saw her arms were full. "oh" he said "I could carry her to your compartment if you'd like." Izzie looked down at the luggage in her arms then shook her head.

"No that's ok" she said. "I don't have one anyway...they're all full." The boy thought for a moment then said "well you can sit in here. Two of my friends will be coming later, but there is plenty of room." Izzie sighed, relieved. "Here," the boy said helping Izzie with her luggage.

"Oh…Merci beaucoup!" she said. The boy turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought I heard a hint of an accent." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah…sorry I just moved here from France." The boy motioned for her to sit down, then sat down himself. He moved some hair out of his eyes and saw comprehension dawn on her face. "Oh…you're him…you're Harry Potter." His heart sank. He was really hoping this girl would be one of those people that goggled at him. She noticed him shift uncomfortably in his seat, and she knew she probably shouldn't have said it like that.

"I'm sorry" she said "It's just, I've heard a lot about you from my cousins." He looked at her strangely and said

"Who are your cousins?" Izzie smiled and laughed a little

"Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour…I believe you met them both two years ago during the Triwizard Tournament." His eyes widen

"Oh…that makes sense."

"What does?" she said looking at him curiously.

"oh…er…nothing." He said and looked away. Izzie smiled and was sure that she saw him blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They sat there for a little while in silence. Izzie had snowball curled up on her lap, and sat there absent mindedly stroking her. she glanced over at Harry who was looking out of the window. she had thought that he was even cuter than fleur had described. He looked over and noticed her looking at him. he decided he might as well talk to her.

"so..uh" he bagan "whats your name?" Izzie just starred at him for a moment before realizing what he said.

" oh" she said, feeling rather dumb that she hadnt mentioned it before "Isabelle...Isabelle DuPres, but my friends call me Izzie." she smiled slightly. harry nodded and said

"so izzie, why did you move here?" she sighed deeply

"well, my father uh..well had some problems at work and stuff...so he talked to some people and got a job at the Misistry of Magic."

"oh" he said "what department does he work in?"

"uhm i think its the The Department of Magical Law Enforcment." she said.

"so..since i told you were my dad works, why dont you tell me where your.." she didnt finish what she was going to say. she saw the look on harry's face and suddenly remembered.

"oh harry..i.." he cut her off

"no...its alright" he said. he looked down and pretended to be interested in some mud on his shoes. Izzie stood up and walked over and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"i really am sorry harry.." she said "i didnt even think.." harry looked up at her, and could tell how truely sincere she was. he smiled weakly and nodded.

"i know...its ok.." he looked at his shoulder and noticed her hand was still on it. she noticed what he was looking at and blushed. she quickly removed her hand and sat back.

"so" he said, breaking the awkward silence "tell me about yourself."

They sat there talking about random things for a while, before the compartment door slid open. Izzie looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with bright red hair, starring down at her. they stood there for a moment before walking in and sitting down. the boy spoke first

"so, whos this harry?" harry went to introduce Izzie, but the girl with bushy brown hair beat him to it.

"honestly ronald didnt you pay attention in out Prefects meeting!" the boy looked at her strangely before saying

"well why should i hermione, when you just tell me later?" she flashed him a dirty looking at Izzie and smiling.

"this" she began "is Isabelle DuPres. her and her family moved here from France because her dad got a job at the ministry. her brother, Damion, is going to attend Hogwarts too. and they are both in their 6th year, with us..so we have to show them around, and welcome them" the girl beamed at Izzie. Izzie was completely taken aback. she wondered how in the world this girl knew so much about her. the girl noticed the confused look on Izzies face, then turned slightly pink

"oh where are my manners.." she said at she held out her hand "im Hermione Granger...and this is Ron Weasley." she said motioning towards the red haired boy. Izzie shook her hand and smiled

"nice to meet you, and by the way you can call me Izzie." hermione smiled smiled and sat back in her seat.

"so what were you two talking about before we got here?"

Izzie and hermione talked the rest of the train ride. Harry and ron talked, but not too much. they mostly just listened to what the girls talked about. when the train stopped, Izzie grabbed her luggage and heaed off of the train. once they were all off, Izzie turned to them and said

"well im ganna go find my brother." Harrys smile faded slightly.

"ok" he said "i guess ill er...see you around" Izzie smiled

"most deffinately!" and with that she turned around and went searching for her brother. she spotted him a minute later, standing there talking to some blonde boy.

"hey" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. when he saw her he got an annoyed expression on his face

"where were you? i didnt see you at all on the train." he said. Izzie felt insulted and glared at him

"well youre the one who was off talking to a bunch of silly girls!" the blonde boy turned to her and laughed

"do you always talk about yourself like that?" Izzies eyes flickered over to him and she gave him a nasty look

"excuse me, but i was not talking to you!!" damien pushed them away from each other. he faced draco and said

"Draco, go easy on her..shes my sister...Isobelle...izzie.." he turned to look at izzie "this is my new friend Draco Malfoy." draco looked at damien for a moment before mumbeling

"ya whatever..come on crabe, goyle.." and two big, unattractive boys followed him. damien and Izzie follow them to a carriage. when they were almost to the carriage, Izzie noticed what was pulling them. she stopped walking to look more closely at them. the things pulling them were black, skeletal creatures, with wings and white eyes. damien noticed that she stopped and looked at her questioningly and asked

"Izz...what are you doing?" she looked at him then pointed towards the creatures. he looked at where she pointed, but seemed to look right through them.

"what?" he said. she looked at him in dissbelief. "how could he not see these hideous things?" she thought. she looked around and saw to her horrow that it seemed as though no one else saw them either. deciding that she didnt want to be thought of as crazy, she looked at her brother and shook her head

"its nothing..forget it."

"alright then get a move on then!" he helped her with her stuff and she climbed into the carriage without a backwards glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the carriages came to a halt, Izzie stepped out and for the first time, got a good look at the school. it was a huge, beautiful castle, and was deffinately more than she expected. she had just walked inside when a woman came up to her and smiled

"ah, you must be isabelle and damien dupres" she said looking from izzie to her brother. they nodded before she spoke again

"im Professor McGonnagal, you will be sorted into your houses with the first years...follow me" Izzie wore a puzzled look on her face as she followed the teacher. not too much later, a bunch of scared looking little kids came stumbeling into the hall. the teacher instructed them and led them into where the rest of the school was sitting. as she was walking in, she saw harry sitting at one of the tables. she smiled and waved at him, and he nodded in return. the teacher had set a stool and a old, worn out looking hat down infront of everyone. one by one the students were called up and had the hat set on their heads. the hat yelled out a name for each student. she had soon figured out that these names must be the four houses. there was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine. she also noticed that harry and his friends were in the house called gryffindor. 'i hope i get into harry's house!' she thought. finally her name was called

"DuPres, Isabelle.." professor mcgonnagal called out. Izzie looked around nervously, and walked up and sat on the stool. the hat was placed on her head and the room was completely silent. suddenly the hat started talking to her

"hmm...i see youve got quite the brain, yes very intelligent...you would be great in Ravenclaw."

'No' she thought. 'i want to be with harry...i want to be in gryffindor'

"well" the hat began again "you are very courageous as well...well i supose if youre sure..." izzie sat there tense for a moment before the hat yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the gryffindor table errupted in applause. the hat was taken off her head and she stood up and walked over to the table and sat down between hermione and a red haired girl.

"congratulations!" hermione said smiling at Izzie. sheizzie couldnt help but to beam back at her

"thanks!" she looked across the table at harry and saw he was smiling brightly. she turned her head to see her brother standing there.

"DuPres, Damien" mcgonnagal said. she saw damien walk up and sit down. the had had only ben on his head for a couple of seconds when it bellowed

"SLYTHERINE!!" the slytherine table broke out into loud applause as damien went to sit down. Izzie suddenly felt overwhelmed with panic. why had her brother been put into a different house than her. there must have been some sort of mistake. she turned back around and starred down at the table, trying to understand what happened. hermione looked at her, and said in a reassuring voice

"its ok...it happens sometimes, just means you have different strengths and such...nothing to worry about."

"what!" said ron "are you mental? hes in slytherine!" hermione kicked him underneath the table before harry spoke

"hermione's right...theres nothing to worry about." she smiled despite the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. she hated being sperated from her brother.

After everyone was done eating, hermione dragged ron out of the room to go to do their prefect duty, and said that harry could show Izzie the way to the gryffindor tower. they didnt talk much on the way up. when they reached the portrait of a rather plump woman, Harry stopped and said the passowrd and the portrait swung open. they climbed through the portrait hole, into the common room. harry walked over to the fire and sank down into a chair. she stood there, not sure what she should do. hermione motioned for her to come and sit in a chair next to hers. she sat there quietly and listened to hermione rant about something called 'S.P.E.W.' and watched harry and ron playing wizards chess. izzie kept noticeing harry glancing her way, but when he made eye contact with her, he would tuen back to his game blushing. a little while late hermione stood up yawning

"well...im going up to bed. Izzie, we arranged for you to sleep in the same room as me, so when youre ready you can come up." Izzie looked up at her, then streched, and slowly stood up

"im tired..so i guess ill come up with you now." she said goodnight to harry who inturn said "nightgood" then faked a cough and looked away. Izzie smiled at this, then followed hermione up the stairs and into a room with 5 four poster beds in it. she noticed her things were sitting at the end of one of the beds, so she went and sat on it.

"Izzie?" hermione said "do you want me to wait for you for breakfast tomorrow?" she smiled and nodded

"yes, thank you." hermione smiled back then began getting ready for bed. Izzie followed suit and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"good night" hermione said.Izzie said "goodnight" in return before turning over and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione waited for Izzie like they planned. They met up with Harry and Ron in the common room and went down to breakfast. Izzie sat in between Harry and Hermione. She had barely started eating when a bunch of owls swooped in. One landed right in front of her and knocked over her orange juice. She took the letter from it and opened it quickly.

"who's it from?" Ron asked. Izzie looked up at him and said "my mom" before finishing reading it. She smiled and laughed lightly before putting the letter away and continued eating.

"so what was it about?" Harry asked.

"my mom told me congratulations on making Gryffindor, and to make sure my brother stays out of trouble." She smiled at Harry, then went back to eating.

"Oh…" Hermione said. "Here comes Professor McGonagall with out schedules!" Izzie looked up and sure enough she saw the teacher from the previous night handing out pieces of paper to people. After she got hers, she had barely finished reading it when Harry asked to see it. She handed it to him, then heard a little chocking noise.

"What's wrong?" she said, sounding alarmed. Harry blushed and said

"We uh…have all the same classes.." then he handed her schedule back to her. She smiled as she took it from it. She was actually really happy she had all her classes with him. It helped her relax a bit knowing that she would have someone she knew with her the whole time. 'No' she thought. She knew that that wasn't the whole reason. She was really excited that she would be spending a lot of time with Harry. She smiled to herself and starred determinedly down at her empty plate so no one would see her smiling.

When they got up, she said goodbye to Hermione and followed Harry and Ron up to the common room. The three of them sat in the common room by the fire. Harry sat in the chair next to Izzie's.

"So..err…what to do since we have a free period?" he asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know…whatever you want." She said smiling at him.

"Do you want to play a game of wizard's chess?" Izzie laughed a little.

"Well I'm not really that great at it…and I'd rather just watch you and ron play." Harry nodded and went and played it with Ron. He kept acting really nervous and was loosing horribly to Ron.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Ron yelled after he had won the third time in a row. Harry turned a deep shade of red before acting like he had something really important to do upstairs. Izzie was almost positive that she knew what Ron was talking about. She considered just leaving it, but then decided that she just had to know.

"Um Ron?" she asked. Ron looked at her a little surprised.

"yeah" he said.

"Who were you saying Harry should ask out?" he looked slightly taken aback, but quickly got over it.

"well…I was….talking about…you." Even though she had suspected this, to hear it aloud was a whole other thing. She sat there starring at the floor for a few minutes before she heard footsteps on the stairs to the boys dormitory. She looked up and say Harry walking towards her. She started to panic. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she just had to get away. She stood up and went to run, but she hadn't gotten two steps when she tripped over her feet and fell face first onto the floor. Harry rushed over to her to help her up. He held out a hand for her. She looked at it for a moment, before grabbing onto it and getting up. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, before Harry broke the silence.

"Izzie…I was wondering if.." before Harry could finish whatever he was going to say, Hermione came running into the common room.

"Oh my goodness...I have so much homework already and..." she paused, looking around the room. "What are you guys doing? We have to get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts or we'll be late!"

The four of them had barely made it to class on time. When they got in there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione let out a squeal and they ran up and she hugged the teacher. Izzie starred at them wondering if they were always this excited to see their teachers. She was suddenly knocked forcibly to the floor.

"What the…?" she said, getting back to her feet. She turned to see who had pushed her. She saw the blonde boy she met the night before.

"What where you're going!" he snarled. She couldn't believe the nerve of this kid..

"Excuse me?" she began. "you're the one who knocked me over!"

"Oh attitude…I see…well…I guess I'll see you in detention."

"What!" she yelled. "you cant do that!"

"Yes I can." He said with a smirk. "and lets make that two nights."

"No way…I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted.

"Hmm… ok then. That'll be three nights then." Izzie went to yell again, but was pulled away by Hermione. Izzie went and sat next to Harry. She leaned over and whispered

"He cant really give me detention…right?" Harry gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry….but he can."

"Ok." the teacher began. "I'm sure you all remember me, but in case you don't, I'll remind you. I'm Professor Lupin." He paused before continuing. "As you can see, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark arts this year. Now today I thought we'd have a sort of fun day. We will review Boggarts, though I know you all will do perfectly fine with it."

The class all got up and formed a single line. A few kids went, and then Ron went. His turned into a giant spider. He pointed it and said a spell and skates appeared on all of its legs and it started stumbling. Izzie was up next. She held her wand at the ready. The boggart looked at her, and then suddenly changed its appearance. The class gave a small gasp as they looked at the lifeless body of a blonde girl who looked to be about 18 years old. Harry looked over at Izzie and saw a tear slide down her face.

"_riddikulus" _ she mumbled, but nothing happened.

"Aww" said Draco in a mocking voice. "Is wittle Izzie ascared of da big bad boggart?"

Damien elbowed him hard in the ribs and walked up to Izzie.

"Izz…it's ok...you know it's not real, its just"

"No" she screamed. With more tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the classroom without looking back. She ran up to the common room and sank into a chair by the fire. Not too lone later, Harry came into the common room looking for her. He sat her bag down by the chair and bent down to look at her.

"Izzie…are you alright?" he asked quietly. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Who…was that?" she looked up at him after he said this. She just didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but she knew he wouldn't let her go unless she talked to him. She waited a minute before answering him.

"It was my older sister…she uh…" she paused, wiping tears from her face. "She died about a year ago." Harry looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright." He said softly. "Everything will be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Izzie and Harry sat there together for the whole break. They then went down for lunch. Izzie was completely silent and barely touched her food. Harry kept asking her if she was alright, but she just lied and nodded. When Harry was done, he talked quietly with Ron and Hermione, before taking Izzie back up to the common room. They sat next to each other in silence. Harry was gazing at the fire, letting his mind wander, when Izzie interrupted his thoughts.

"Renee." Harry looked up at her, with a puzzled expression. "Her name…was Renee." She said. "She was only 18…and they killed her." Her eyes started to water. Harry looked at her, not quite sure what to say.

"Who…er…who did that to her?" he asked.

"His followers…the uh…death Eater, I think they were called." She said, with more tears falling from her eyes. Harry's eyes widened, since he hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm…so sorry…I" Izzie shook her head.

"No…don't be…its" she paused, trying to steady her voice. "I saw it happen. I was there…but…s-she made me h-hide…and m-made me p-promise I wouldn't c-c-come out…n-no matter w-what." She cried harder, putting her head in her hands. She started to shake slightly. Harry pulled her towards him and patted her softly on the back. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. He held her tight, and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I'm here…everything will be ok."

A little while latter Ron came into the common room.

"Hey…it's almost time for potions." He saw the look that Harry gave him and looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry mate…I don't want to go either."

The three of them headed down to the dungeon for Potions. They met up with Hermione, and got a table together. Izzie didn't talk at all throughout class, and looked, if possible, even worse after it was over. The four of them went to dinner, and again, Izzie sat in silence. Harry tried to get her to eat, but she insisted that she wasn't hungry. After dinner, they went up to the common room and got started on their homework. They sat there in silence, while everyone around them laughed and joked. Finally after about 3 hours, Izzie put her books away and stood up.

"Where…er…are you going?" Harry asked her.

"Up to bed. I'm finished, and tired." She said in a flat, emotionless tone.

"Oh…ok. Well goodnight." He said, slightly smiling to try and make her feel better. She nodded and walked up the steps to the girl's dormitory. She changed and laid down on her bed. She wasn't really that tired, but she really wanted to be alone. She laid there awake, just staring at the top of her bed. She soon heard the other girls come in, but just pretended to be asleep. After about an hour, when she was sure everyone was sleeping, she quietly tip toed down the stairs into the common room. She had expected it to be empty, but saw that Harry was sitting on a couch by the fire. She turned to go back, but he had already seen her.

"Izzie wait…" she turned back around and looked at him. "Come and sit by me…" He said, ushering her to an empty spot next to him. She thought for a moment, before going and sitting down next to him. After a few moments, he turned and looked at her.

"Look" he said. "If you ever want to talk…or if you ever need anything…I'm here for you." He looked into her eyes, trying to show that he was being serious, and that he really meant it. Her eyes watered, and she tried to smile, but couldn't. She bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry" she said, wiping away her tears. "I don't mean to be such a baby." He cupped her chin in his hand, and made her look at him.

"No…don't say that. You're not a baby. I don't mine at all." She looked at him, then slowly moved towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him, wondering how he would react. He looked away for a moment then looked back.

"Listen…I…er…I know I barely know you, but…I…um…like you. And I was wondering whether you'd er…want to go out with me…I mean like…uh be my girlfriend?" He said this, and purposely didn't make eye contact. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was right, and that they really didn't know each other. But she also knew she really liked him. She laid her head on his chest. He held her in his arms, and started twirling her hair with his fingers.

"Yes." She said finally. He momentarily stopped playing with her hair.

"What?" he said. She smiled slightly and said

"yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He kissed the top of her head and started twirling her hair with his fingers again, while grinning to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Izzie woke up to Hermione sitting on her bed, trying to wake her up.

"Hey" Hermione said. "are you coming down for breakfast?"

Izzie smiled and sat up.

"of course I am!" with that she jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. When she was about to walk down the stairs, Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Izzie are you alright?" Hermione asked with a concerned look on her face. Izzie nodded and smiled.

"yes, I feel much better today." Hermione eyed her suspiciously and Izzie laughed.

"really…I'm ok…something good happened last night so…"

"what happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…" Izzie began. "Harry sort of asked me out…and I uh, said yeah." Hermione's eyes lit up and she let out a high pitched scream, and she hugged Izzie.

"Oh Izzie…this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she beamed at Izzie, then opened the door. "well come on we better get going."

When they got down to the common room, Ron and Harry were waiting for them. Ron looked grumpy and looked at Hermione accusingly.

"what the bloody hell took so long?" he said. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to Harry and smiled.

"she's just told me the news. Im so happy for you! I knew you like her." Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"what news?" Hermione looked at the embarrassed looks on Harry's and Izzie's faces. She grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the common room.

"we'll meet you two down there." She said.

Harry looked at Izzie and turned slightly pink.

"So you…er…told her?" Izzie nodded.

"that's not a problem is…"

"No…" he said cutting her off. "I just didn't know if you changed your mind or not." Izzie moved closer to him.

"no…I wouldn't do that."

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved and caught her lips with his. She looked at him and smiled.

"come on…lets go. Im hungry."

They walked down to breakfast hand in hand. When they walked in, there were many turning heads, and whispers. Izzie sat down next to Hermione, and harry sat on the other side of her. Ron looked at Harry and smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

After they were done with breakfast, they walked around for a little before heading to class. When they passed the blonde boy, Draco, he started mocking Izzie's action from the day before. She just squeezed Harry's hand tighter and kept walking.

After dinner that evening, Izzie gave Harry quick kiss and told him she would see him after her detention. When she arrived, Draco was waiting for her outside the door.

"Hey Izzie, ready for your detention?" He said and sniggered.

She looked at him threateningly.

"to you…its Isabelle, only my friends can call me Izzie." She said through gritted teeth. For a second he looked confused and hurt. But as quickly as it came, it was gone and replaced with a smirk.

"well Miss attitude…time to start this thing. Tonight you will patrol the halls with me."

He headed up the stairs and Izzie folded her arms and followed him. They walked a long for about a half hour in total silence.

"so" she said "you and my brother are friends huh?"

"well yeah…but he got really pissed at me for what I did yesterday."

She looked down at the floor, not wanting to bring back memories of it.

"look" he said "about yesterday…Damien told me at dinner today who that was…and I really thought it was you…I didn't know."

Izzie shrugged and kept walking. He walked in front of her and stopped her.

"Please, Isabelle…I really am…uh, ya know…"

she looked up at him questioningly.

"you really are what?"

he looked at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"ya know…"

she smiled slightly, knowing what he was trying to say, but wanted him to say it.

"no…I don't know." She said, suppressing her laughter.

"Im uh..sor.." he coughed. She looked at him, acting completely lost.

"you're..sore?"

"Im sorry!!" he yelled. Izzie smiled big and hugged him.

"thank you. It means a lot that you said it…even though it took you forever."

Draco pushed her off of him and looked at her angrily.

"wait…you knew what I was trying to say! And yet you still made me say it."

Izzie laughed.

"well yeah…you looked so cute standing there struggling and stuttering…"

"ya know Isabelle…" he started, but she cut him off.

"its Izzie…"

Draco really must not have been expecting this because he looked completely taken aback.

"what?" he said. She smiled.

"you heard me…so anyway when is the detention over, im kind of tired."

"uhh you can go…but remember you still have 2 more nights of detention."

He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and headed towards the common room. When she got there, she saw Harry sitting in a chair with his face down on his potions book. Izzie realized he was sleeping, so she smiled as she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"hey sleepy head…maybe you should go up to bed."

He jerked awake and looked up at her, wiping the drool from his face.

"you're back…" he said groggily.

"yeah…I suppose I am."

She smiled and started putting his books in his bag.

"thanks" he mumbled. She went to pull him up, but he pulled her down on top of him instead. She giggled and hit him playfully.

"come on…im tired."

He kissed her softly on the lips. He went to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her. She kissed him, but slightly harder than he had kissed her. After about a minute she pulled away and looked at him and smiled. She stood up and kissed him quickly once more.

"goodnight." She said.

"night." He said before heading up to the boys dormitory. She smiled and went up the stairs and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week went great for Izzie. It was Friday evening and she was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Izzie was laying on the couch. With her head in Harry's lap. he was running his fingers through her long, soft hair. She looked over at Ron and Hermione who were in another heated argument. Izzie sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"you guys are so annoying."

Ron looked at her

"what do you mean?"

Izzie sat up and looked at him.

"oh come on…you'd think you two were 5! All the flirting and fighting, you're driving me nutts!"

Ron turned a deep red, and Hermione's cheeks turned pink, and they both looked away. Harry was watching, not sure what exactly he should do. Izzie looked at him for backup.

"well…you know what im talking about don't you?"

Hermione and Ron both turned quickly to look at Harry.

"I…err…don't know."

"alright" Izzie said, sounding defeated.

"I give up." She sighed and stood up.

"im going to bed…" she turned and looked at Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow…and yes I promise I'll watch the Quidditch tryouts!" she smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

The next morning, Izzie was walking out from breakfast when Draco called to her.

"hey…do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Izzie thought for a moment then smiled.

"sure…but I cant be too long."

He nodded and they set off across the grounds. It was a beautiful day. It was bright and warm outside. They walked around the lake and talked about just about everything. Izzie was rather surprised that she opened up to Draco so much.

Later, on their way back towards the castle, Draco had just started Izzie about how his dad was in Azkaban, when he stopped mid sentence and looked across the grounds.

"who's he kidding? Letting that blood traitor on his team, and oh look…there's that little mudblood cheering them on!"

while Draco was talking, Izzie had looked to where he was looking, and saw Ron trying out for Quidditch, and Hermione sitting in the stands, cheering. Without thinking, Izzie quickly drew out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"_stupefy!"_

she said, and Draco's body seemed to freeze up and, he fell over and hit the ground with a thud. Izzie ran over towards the Qudditch pitch. She had completely forgotten about her promise to Harry. When she got over there, Ron had just landed, and Hermione was congratulating him.

"Harry!" Izzie yelled as he started walking off towards the castle. He turned and looked at her then turned back around and kept walking.

"Harry wait please! I forgot…I'm…sorry!" she had finally caught up with him and was now walking next to him.

"I was just walking with Draco, and I lost track of…" Harry turned to her, looking furious.

"you were with Malfoy! That's why you broke your promise!" Izzie looked. She knew that Draco was Harry's sworn enemy.

"yeah,but…" she glanced across the grounds where she left Draco lying. She saw him slowly getting up.

"look…I'm sorry. We were talking and forgot…then when he saw you guys, he said something about Ron being a blood traitor, and Hermione being a…well…he called her a horrible name…" Harry seemed to be getting angrier with every word Izzie said.

"so that's when I remembered…so I stupefied him and ran over…" she saw Harry smile and stopped talking.

"you cursed him….why?"

"well" she started "I told you what he called Ron and Hermione, I don't like that word already, and she's my friend." Harry smiled brightly and kissed Izzie softly.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just wished you were there."

"I know, I'm sorry, I really intended to be there, but I forgot."

Hermione and Ron caught up with them, and the four of them headed up to the castle for dinner.

After dinner they went up to the common room and sat by the fire. Harry and Ron sat in the two chairs, and Izzie and Hermione sat on the floor. Izzie sat against Harry's legs, and leaned her head against his knees as he ran his fingers through her hair. Izzie looked over and saw Hermione's head was resting on ron's knees as she was reading a book. Izzie smiled and looked up at Harry. He loked over at Ron and smiled too.

After a little while Izzie stood up and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"well, I'm tired so I'm going to go up to bed."

Hermione stood up too and looked at Ron.

"me too…goodnight."

Ron looked up at her.

"night Hermione."

Izzie smiled and walked upstairs. Once Hermione closed the door, Izzie sat on the end of Hermione's bed and smiled.

"so…anything you want to tell me?"

Hermione turned slightly pink as she sat down.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Hmm…lets see…maybe it has something to do with someone names Ron."

Hermione went from a light pink, to a deep red and she looked away.

"No…theres nothing.."

Izzie stood up.

"oh come on Hermione! It is so obvious that you like each other."

Hermione looked up at Izzie.

"what do you mean…like each other?"

Izzie smiled and shook her head.

"you're a smart girl Hermione. You figure it out…"

Izzie changed into pj's and crawled into bed. She layed therem formulating a plan in her head until she finally drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Izzie went down to the common room and found Harry sitting at a table next to Ron, do homework. She bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey" she said to Ron as she sat down. He nodded and went back to doing his homework. A little first year came up to Ron and handed him a note. He read it and turned red. Izzie smiled to herself, then made sure she had a completely innocent expression on her face before asking

"What is it Ron?"

He looked at her then gulped.

"Um its uh nothing." He tucked the note away, then bent over his homework and pretended to concentrate very hard. After a few minutes, he told Harry he had to do something and would be back later. Izzie smiled to herself again then turned her attention to Harry.

"So what are you doing later?"

He looked up at her and shrugged.

"I don't know…why, do you want to do something?"

Izzie smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we could have a picnic or something…it's a nice enough day outside, and it could be just me and you." He said. She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" she said before getting out her homework and setting to it.

After she was finished with her homework, she had to do something before their picnic, and would be back in about 30 minutes. She ran upstairs to her room, and began rummaging through her clothes. She wanted to find something really cute to wear. Finally she found the perfect outfit, did her hair and make up, then headed down to the common room. When she got down there, she looked around the room, but didn't see Harry anywhere. She looked over at the table where he was when she left and saw Hermione sitting there. Hermione looked up and got up and walked over to Izzie.

"Where's Harry, we were suppose to…" Hermione nodded and cut her off.

"I know, I'm sorry Izz…but he told me to tell you he wouldn't be able to go. Something came up and he had to go…" Hermione looked cautiously at Izzie. Izzie felt her eyes begin to water. How could he do this to her?

"What…but we had plans, and…"

"I'm sorry Izzie, but he had something really important to do."

Izzie immediately felt her sadness and confusion leave her, but only to be replaced with anger.

"Oh I see! I must be so stupid. I mean why else would I have ever expected me to be important? I'm only his girlfriend!"

Hermione looked at Izzie with a half scared expression on her face.

"No Izzie, that's not what"

"No! I think I get it now. Well I'm certainly not going to wait around for him to come back!" she went to walk away, but Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, he asked for you to wait for him to come back, he said he'd explain later."

Izzie glared at her.

"I'm not his bitch!"

With that she turned around and walked out of the common room. She walked out onto the sunlit grounds. She was half way to the lake when she heard a familiar voice call out fro behind her.

"Hey, I think we need to talk!"

Izzie turned around to see Draco marching towards her.

"You can't just jinx me and get away with it!"

"Well fine, give me a detention then. I don't care!" she yelled. She then turned around and kept walking.

"Hey." He called out again. He ran to catch up with her.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, grabbing her arm.

"Nothing!" she said as she jerked her arm away. She started walking away again, but he stepped in front of her, and grabbed a hold of her.

"Look at me." He said, tilting her head towards him. For the first time ever, she saw concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he said again. She sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just being stupid I guess. But is it really wrong to just feel…wanted?" she felt her eyes water again. He pulled her into a hug.

"You are wanted." He said softly.

She looked at him. He leaned in to kiss her, but she looked away.

"Wait Draco…I can't." she said.

"Why not?" he said. She bit her lip.

"Well because I'm with Harry, and well, I can't do that to him." He just starred at her.

"Oh, right." He snarled.

"Well I'll just leave you to drown in your sorrow over your beloved Potter!" He then turned and walked away.

"Damnit!" she said, stomping her foot on the ground. She sat down by the tree, and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had come so close to kissing Draco. She knew she didn't like him like that. Or maybe she did. No, she thought. It was just because she was mad at Harry. She sat there, watching the sun set. Finally when there was almost no light left in the sky, she got up and walked back to the castle. When she got up to the common room, she saw that Harry was sitting by the fire. When he saw her, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Izzie listen, I'm sorry, I…"

"Had something more important to do, I know." She said, trying to get past him.

"It's not like that." He said.

"Really? Then what is it like, I'm dying to know!" she yelled. He looked at her, with a hurt look on his face.

"Izzie I'm sorry. Please let me explain. It's just when I got Dumbledore's message, I…"

"Wait" she said cutting him off. "You were with the headmaster?" she asked.

Harry nodded and Izzie looked down. She wouldn't have been so upset if she had known he had left on the headmaster's orders. She felt so ashamed of herself, and couldn't look at him.

"Izzie." Harry said, interrupting her thoughts. "Please let me explain, and there are some things I want to tell you."

Izzie nodded, and let him lead her over to two chairs by the fire. Once they sat down, Harry began.

"Ok you know who Voldemort is right?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Ok, well…now that he's back and at full power, we have to try everything we can to defeat him. But he has found a way to stay alive, even if we kill him."

Izzie didn't think that this made any since. Harry could se the confusion on her face, so he continued.

"Well, uh he has somehow, uh, divided his soul…into seven parts. And he puts parts of his soul into certain objects. These are called horcruxes. You see, when you kill a person, you then could split your soul…it uh very confusing and hard to explain." He paused and sighed before continuing.

"Anyway, these things have to be destroyed in order to truly kill Voldemort." He paused again and looked at Izzie to see if she understood so far.

Izzie wasn't really sure why exactly Harry was telling her this, but thought it must be important to him, so she listened. She waited a moment then nodded for him to continue.

"So…Dumbledore and I, have to find the rest of the horcruxes, and destroy them."

Izzie thought about what he had just said, before speaking.

"So, you are going after Vol-Voldemort?" she said, trying not to get upset.

"Well, yes…I have to." Izzie stood up, getting angry.

"No! You don't have to!" she said, with her voice rising. Harry stood up slowly, looking at her strangely.

"Yes, I do. Why are you getting so upset, I just"

"Just what?" she yelled.

"Just have to go and get yourself killed. You're just like my sister!"

She quickly put her hand over her mouth, as her eyes widened. Harry stepped closer to her, looking at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Izzie looked at him.

"She uh…was working with some people over here. She was working under cover I guess you could say, and was spying on suspected followers of V-Voldemort, uhm Death Eaters…over in France. But then they came. They came to get rid of her, I guess she must have been a treat to him."

Her eyes watered and she looked down. Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Its ok." he whispered. "I'm going to get them back. I'll make them pay for what they've done."

She shook her head.

"No…don't leave me. I can't take anymore dying…I don't wanna to lose you."

She sobbed hard into his shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry. You won't lose me, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Izzie woke up to Hermione humming loudly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, peering over at Hermione. Hermione looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Izzie smiled. She realized why Hermione was acting so strangely.

"so." She said, throwing the covers off of her. "How was yours and Ron's date yesterday?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I was wonderful and…" she paused. Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at Izzie in disbelief. "How do you know?" Izzie smiled and stood up.

"Oh I just had a feeling."

"It was you!" Hermione said, running over to Izzie. "You set us up!" Izzie just beamed at her. Hermione threw her arms around her. "Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me! Im so…" Hermione seemed at loss for words. Izzie smiled.

"I know, I know."

The rest of the month just flew by. Everything seemed perfect. Hermione was happy with Ron, and Izzie was happy with Harry. It was mid October, and Izzie was walking to the library when she ran into Draco.

"Oh, its you." He said before turning to walk in the other direction. Izzie ran infront of him and stopped him.

"Please, Draco." She said. "Don't be mad at me. Look I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this." she looked pleadingly at him. He glared at her before saying anything.

"Why? Why should I be your friend?"

"because." She said. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be better to be friends, then to not know each other at all?" Draco seemed to think this over before saying slowly

"Yeah…I guess so." Izzie smiled and threw her arms around him.

"yey! I knew you'd see it my way!" she smiled. "But, I have homework to do, so I'll see you around."

After that, Izzie and Draco started hanging out more. They talked about everything, and usually spent almost all of their weekends together. Harry was always with Dumbledore, so he never even noticed. Izzie found herself thinking about what things would be like is Draco were her boyfriend. He was funny, and very good looking. Harry also possessed these qualities, but Draco, unlike Harry, noticed things, the small things. But Izzie knew she didn't feel for Draco the way she felt for Harry. Yes, Draco was a good friend, but he wasn't Harry.

It was now December, and a blanket of snow covered the grounds. It was Saturday, and as usual, Izzie and Draco were walking around outside. When Draco wasn't looking, Izzie got a snowball and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he yelled. She giggled and turned and ran. He ran after her.

"You're going to pay for that one!" he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She laughed and yelled.

"Ah! You're squishing me!" she was laying on her back in the snow, and he was on top of her.

"Say you're sorry!" he said. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Never!" she yelled.

"Alright but you'll be sorry!" he looked at her for a moment then started tickling her.

"Noooo!" she yelled, between giggles. "Ok, ok I surrender!" he stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes, breathing heavily. He leaned in, moving slightly closer to her. He was so close; she could feel his warm breath on her face. She knew what he was about to do, and she knew she should stop him. She wanted to stop him, but for some reason, she couldn't think of the reason why she should stop him. 'Harry' she thought. Draco's lips were almost touching hers, when he was suddenly lifted off of her. She sat up, confused, and then saw what had happened. Harry was on top of Draco, and his fists were flying at Draco's face.

"You dirty little ferret! You're going to pay for this Malfoy!" Izzie jumped to her feet.

"Harry, no leave him alone!" she ran over and tried pulling Harry off of Draco.

"Damn it Harry get off of him!" she finally yanked Harry off of him. She looked down and saw that dark, crimson had stained the white snow. Her eyes darted over to Draco's face and saw his nose looked broken, and blood was gushing from it. She bent down and took a handkerchief from her pocket and started dabbing at his nose. She looked angrily up at Harry.

"What the hell was that for?"

"He was hurting you!" Hermione said you had gone for a walk to clear your head, so I came out here looking for you. And then I found him trying to suffocate you!"

"What?" she yelled. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! He wasn't trying to suffocate me, he was trying to ki…" she stopped. Her eyes widened. Harry's eyes also widened. He took a step back and looked at Izzie.

"He was trying to what?" He demanded.

"Look Harry, nothing happened ok..just." Harry moved closer to her.

"Here I was trying to protect you, and you were cheating on me, with this…this thing!" he said, motioning to Draco. Izzie glared at him threateningly.

"First of all, I didn't cheat on you! Nothing happened. Secondly…I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself!" she glanced back down at Draco, and saw that the bleeding still hadn't stopped. She bent down and tried to help him.

"Fine." Harry said. "I'll let it go this time, but I don't want you hanging around with Malfoy anymore!" at this, Izzie accidentally squeezed Draco's nose a little too tightly, and looked up at Harry, not noticing Draco's whining.

"What! You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" she yelled.

"Well," Harry said. "You're my girlfriend, and I don't think I trust you with him." Izzie stared at him. She felt anger coursing through her. She stood up and looked Harry in the eye.

"Oh, is that what you think?" she said in an eerie calm voice. Harry's eyes widened.

"No, that's not what I meant, what I meant to say is…"

"No." she said, in the same tone. "You made yourself perfectly clear, and you're right. I see what you mean." Harry stared at her in disbelief. "I just can't be friends with Draco while going out you." Draco made a funny sort of noise, and had a hurt look on his face. Harry smiled and stepped towards Izzie.

"I'm so glad you understand." Izzie smiled back, but there was something off about the expression on her face. Her face looked completely blank.

"And I'm glad you understand why I have to break up with you." Harry looked at with a shocked, taken aback expression. Izzie turned to Draco, whose mouth was hanging open and had blood leaking into it. She helped him stand up.

"Come on Draco, I have to get you to the hospital wing."

Izzie and Draco headed off for the castle, leaving Harry standing there, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

When Izzie and Draco got up to the Hospital Wing, he was told that he would be fine, but he was to stay over night. Izzie sat next to his bed, not uttering a single word to him. She was too upset to talk right now. At around midnight, after Draco had fallen asleep, she got up and headed for the common room. When she hot there she went straight up to bed.

The next morning, she got up and headed down for breakfast. She didn't want to be near Harry, so she sat next to Ron's sister, Ginny. She quickly ate, and then headed off to class. Her and Harry sat next to each other in that class so she had no choice. He kept looking at her during class, and she was getting very annoyed by it. When the bell rang, she jumped up and tried to hurry away so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, blocking the door. "Look I didn't handle it right, I just care about you and…" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"And what? Want to control me? I don't think so!" and with that, she pushed past him and hurried down the corridor. She knew she really liked him and cared for him still, but she couldn't let herself be with him.

After all of her classes were over, she headed up to the hospital wing to check on Draco. She found him, right as he was leaving the hospital wing. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're better." She said. He looked at her, and then leaned in to kiss her. She moved away, shaking her head.

"Draco, no." he looked at her with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Why? You're not back with Potter are you?" he asked. She sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not, but listen Draco…" she thought for a moment before continuing. "I like you. Okay? I admit it. But Harry and I just broke up. And I for one, don't want to go rushing into another relationship." She paused and looked at Draco to see how he was taking this. She saw that he still looked angry.

"I don't see why not." He said. "If we like each other, and Potter is out of the picture…" Izzie held up a hand to stop him.

"Hold on Draco, just listen to me!" she said, starting to lose her patience. "Maybe, someday down the road, we could be together. But not yet. It's too soon. I want to make sure I've moved on and I'm sorry, but I haven't. Whether you like it or not, I cared about Harry. I still do. And before I go dating someone else, I want to make sure my feelings for him are behind me." She paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Draco, you're a good friend. You're important to me, and I care about you. And I don't want to mess up anything. I don't want you to end up being a rebound guy." She looked up at him, and to her surprise, she saw that he wasn't angry anymore. He looked back at her and sighed. He nodded slowly.

"alright." He said.

"I understand." Izzie sighed, relieved and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "This means a lot to me."

They walked down to dinner together and went to their separate tables to eat. Izzie sat down next to Hermione and began eating. Halfway through dessert, Hermione asked her a question.

"Why? I mean what happened? I thought you guys were happy." Izzie looked up at her.

"Well…" she paused. She didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Not now Herms…" she said. For a moment Hermione looked like she was going to press further, but she then sighed and went back to eating.

After dinner, Izzie and Hermione walked up to the common room together. They sat down next to the fire.

"So, will you tell me now?" Hermione asked. Izzie sighed deeply before speaking.

"Well…I thought we were happy. I mean I really cared for him, and I thought he cared for me."

"He did!" Hermione interrupted.

"I don't doubt that." Izzie said. "But I was thinking, we never really spent time together. I mean yeah sure we saw each other during class, and at meals and such, but that it. Every weekend he'd be off finding information on horcruxes and…"

"But that stuff is really important Izzie, and…" Hermione interrupted again.

"I know it's important!" Izzie snapped. She didn't really like being interrupted like this. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I know it's important. I get it, I really do. Its just I need more. I need someone who will listen to me, and someone who can be there for me. And its not that I think Harry didn't want to be, I just know he couldn't be." Hermione looked at her for a moment before saying anything.

"But couldn't you try? Couldn't you guys just try and work it out?"

"Well, I thought about it" Izzie replied. "But after what he did to draco, and the fact that he thinks he can control who my friends are…"she paused. "im afraid I just cant be with someone like that."

"But you know how much he hated Malfoy!" Hermione said desperately.

"Yes I do, but he still had no right"

"But"

"No!" Izzie said, cutting Hermione off and standing up. "I know Harry is your friend, but please try to just leave it. You're my best friend here and I don't want to lose you over this. Okay, so can we please, please just drop it?" she looked down at Hermione hopefully. Hermione stood up and smiled.

"I'm really your best friend?" she said. Izzie smiled and nodded.

"Of course you are." Hermione's eyes watered and she hugged Izzie tightly.

"I'm sorry I bothered you about it…its just." Izzie shook her head.

"No worries. You had every right to ask. I just…don't want to think about it right now." Izzie looked over and Harry, followed by Ron and Ginny, had just entered the room. Harry started walking towards Izzie.

"Izzie look…"

"No" she said. "Not now, not yet."

"But Izzie…" he said moving closer.

"No!" she said and ran upstairs. She slammed the door shut and sat down on her bed. Her eyes watered. She still had so many feelings for Harry, but she couldn't just give in to them. Maybe in time they could talk, but not yet. She heard the door open and close again.

"Hey" Hermione said, sitting next to Izzie.

"Are you alright?" Ginny said, looking down at Izzie. Izzie gave a slight nod, not looking at anyone.

"Its ok Izzie, we're here for you." Hermione said.

"Yeah don't worry, just forget about it. Just completely forget about him." Ginny said. Izzie looked up at her.

"What?" she said. "I can't just forget about him. I can't just shut my feelings off! I still care for him!" Ginny took a step back, looking frightened.

"She just means…don't think about him, now…think about him later…" Hermione said, choosing her words very carefully. Izzie sighed and looked at Hermione.

"I know…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap. I'm just…tired. I think I just need to be alone right now…figure things out, ya know?" Hermione and Ginny nodded and walked out of the room. Izzie got up, changed and laid down. After a little while, she finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two weeks were hard for Izzie. At first, Harry kept trying to talk to her, but after a while he just gave up. He was at the point where he would just completely ignore her. Izzie tried to tell herself that this didn't bother her, but really she knew it did. She was so relieved when Friday came. She had been so overloaded with work all week and now she just wanted to relax. She sat sown in a chair by the fire where she usually sat. Not too long after she sat down, Harry walked in. she looked up then back down expecting him to ignore her like usual, but he didn't. He came over and sat in the chair next to her's.

"Hey Izzie…" he said.

She looked up at, feeling rather shocked that he was speaking to her.

"Uh…hey." Was all she could say back.

"How are you?" he asked.

Izzie shrugged. "Fine I guess."

Harry nodded before speaking again.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything that has happened in the past few weeks…and you're a good person, and I know things are different not, but I was hoping we could maybe still be friends."

Izzie starred disbelievingly at him. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Has he moved on already?' she thought. She thought about it for a minute before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah…yeah I'd like that."

He smiled. "Great! Well I have loads of homework to do, so I'll talk to you later." He said, standing up.

"See ya" she said, watching him walk away. She still couldn't figure out why Harry had the sudden change of heart. 'Maybe it's a guy thing.' She thought. She decided she would go find Draco and ask him what he thought. She got up and walked down to the Great Hall, hoping he might be somewhere around there. Sure enough she saw him walking down the corridor, talking to her brother.

"Draco!" she called out. He turned around and saw her.

"Hey whats up?" he said smiling, as Izzie walked towards him.

"Not much." She said before glancing at her brother who looked rather annoyed. She looked back at Draco and said "I was wondering if I could talk to you..." she paused looking over at her brother again "alone." She added.

"Yeah, ok." Draco said before Damien could object. "I'll catch up with you later." He added to Damien. Damien gave Izzie a dirty look before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Let's uh go for a walk." She said, motioning towards the stairs.

"Alright" he said, before they headed up the stairs. She told him all about how Harry had been acting funny, and how he suddenly wanted to be friends. Then she asked him what he thought the reasons behind Harry's actions were.

"Well…" he began. "I guess he uh…finally realized how stupid he was being and…uh saw that he was an idiot not to want to be around you."

Izzie thought about what he said for a moment then said. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just blowing things out of proportion."

Draco looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"well it's kind of funny…you'll laugh…but I thought that maybe Harry had moved on, and that maybe he was acting like that because I'm not a big deal to him anymore because he had moved on." She said, laughing slightly. She looked over at Draco and saw that he obviously didn't think this was very funny. "What?" she asked.

"Why would you think that!" he said.

"I don't know, its just…the thought of him already being with someone else…even though I broke up with him…well it still hurts." She sighed. "But…"

"No." Draco cut her off. "Potter isn't seeing anyone else. I would be the first to know. I have ways of finding out things and…trust me, he's not going out with anyone." Izzie stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure, because I just have this feeling that…"

"I'm sure." He said, looking at her. "Trust me...he's not, I would know. And if he was I promise I'll tell you."

Izzie smiled. "Thanks Draco…I feel a lot better now." He gave a slight smiled before saying.

"Well, it's uh, getting late so I better go…I'll see you later." Izzie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…sounds good." With that she turned around and walked back to the common room.

The next morning, after breakfast, Izzie was heading back to the common room when a group of 5th year girls walked past her. She looked over at them and noticed they were pointing at her and whispering rapidly to each other. She angrily sped up so she could get as far away from them as possible. She really upset that they had the nerve to so obviously talking about her. 'What could they possibly be talking about?' she wondered. She was deep in thought, and just about to turn the corner when she heard two boys talking. She stopped and paused to listen. She soon recognized the voices as Harry's and Ron's. She was about to make herself known, when she heard her name mentioned.

"_You don't think Izzie knows, do you?"_ Harry asked Ron.

"_No, I asked Hermione about it yesterday, and she said there's no way she knows…but Harry, Hermione doesn't like keeping things from Izzie. She reckons you had better tell her…"_

"_No!"_ Harry said. _"I don't want her knowing. I don't want her to hate Ginny or anything."_

'Hate Ginny?' Izzie thought. 'What would they not want me to know hat would cause me to hate a friend?' she thought desperately.

"_Well,"_ Ron began, interrupting Izzie's thoughts. _"She might know soon anyway…if Malfoy knows, he's bound to tell her."_

"_I know" _Harry said. _"When he walked in on me and Ginny kissing the other day, he just gave me a disgusted looked and left."_

It took a few seconds for Izzie to register what she had just heard. She couldn't believe it. There had to be some sort of mistake, she must have heard wrong. 'No' she thought. She knew Draco had been acting funny the day before and knows she knew why. 'He knows' she thought, before turning and running. She hurried as fast as she could back down towards the Great Hall, hoping Draco would still be at breakfast. When she got there, she spotted him just as he was leaving breakfast. She ran up to him and stood in front of him, looking at him angrily in the eyes.

"You lied!" she yelled. "How could you? You told me that he wasn't seeing anyone! You told me you would tell me if you knew!"

He looked at her, startled. "Izzie, I…"

"No!" she screamed. "You knew! You even saw them! You knew!" By this time, many people in the hall were starring at them.

Draco glanced around at everybody, before pulling Izzie into an empty classroom. He closed the door and looked at her. "Izzie, I was trying to protect you. I thought you'd be happier not knowing." He looked at her, hoping he had managed to calm her down.

Suddenly Izzie took her hand and smacked him hard across the face. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Her eyes were watery, and had a mixture of hurt and anger on her face. She lifted her arm to smack him again, but he caught it. She looked at him surprised that he stopped her. She went to smack him with her other hand, but he again stopped her. She tried to get her arms free to smack him, but he pushed her hard against the wall, holding her arms tightly above her head. His face was inches away from hers, and he was starring at her angrily. She starred back at him, then tilted her head and kissed him, and shoved her lips hard against his. He kissed her back eagerly, and slowly let go of her arms. She wrapped her arms quickly around him. He put his hand on the back on her head, and pulled her closer to him.

They stood, locked in a passionate kiss for what seemed like hours. Suddenly broke apart and looked at each other. Her eyes widened and put her hand to her mouth in shock. Draco looked just a shocked and after standing there, starring at her for a moment, turned around and walked out. Izzie stood there, completely confused, as a tear slid gently down her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

After sitting in the empty classroom for a while, Izzie decided to go up to the common room. She slowly got up and headed for Gryffindor tower. When she got there, many people stared at her and began whispering. At this point she really just didn't care. She went up to the girl's dormitory and into her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. She was trying to sort out what she had done earlier. She was furious with Draco. She went to tell him that she hated him, but somehow ended up kissing him. She was completely confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had told herself over and over again that she didn't have these feelings for him, but now she thought she did. She heard the door open and looked up quickly to see who it was. She saw Hermione, followed by Ginny come into the room.

"Hey." Hermione said. "We heard you had gotten into an argument with Draco…" she said.

Ginny shut the door and walked over to them. "Yeah, are you alright? I'm here for you if you need to talk." She said, looking down at Izzie.

Izzie glared up at Ginny. She felt like fire was coursing threw her veins. She was furious with her. She wanted nothing more than to attack Ginny right then and there, but decided to go at it another way. "Really?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Ginny looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Well yeah." She said.

Izzie tilted her head to the side, still looking at Ginny. "Hmm…" she said, before standing up. She got half way to the door, before turning around and facing Ginny again. "Is that what it was?" she said.

"Ginny looked curiously at Izzie before saying. "What do you mean?"

Izzie laughed strangely before stepping towards Ginny. "You're there for me…so that's why you're going out with Harry right?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "How did you fund out?" she said.

"I overheard Harry and your idiot brother talking." Izzie said.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Ginny said defensively.

"I think I can talk about whoever the hell I want." Izzie said, stepping threateningly towars Ginny.

"Girls stop!" Hermione yelled stepping in between them.

Izzie turned her attention to Hermione. "You…" she said. "You're just as bad. You were supposed to be my friend. You knew and yet you kept it from me!" she shook her head and turned and left the room. She ran down the stairs and was almost to the portrait hole when Harry stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he said.

She looked at him angrily. "I should have known! I knew you must have found someone else since you weren't bugging the hell out of me anymore!"

His eyes widened, just like Ginny's had. "Izzie…I…"

Ginny and Hermione came up to them. Izzie looked over at Ginny. "So is this why you kept telling me to forget about Harry?" Izzie yelled. "You kept telling me that I shouldn't bother and that he wasn't worth my tears! Every night when I cried, you told me I was better off without him! So was it all part of your plan? Did you just want me out of the way so you could be free to have him?"

"No that's not…" Ginny started.

"Right…well congratulations, he's all yours!" Izzie yelled.

"Izzie, please listen…" Hermione begged.

"I suppose you were in on it too!" Izzie yelled.

"No, of course not, I…"

but Izzie cut her off. "Why would I believe you? You kept Harry's little secret for him!" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. Izzie laughed. "What the hell kind of friend are you?" she said, before storming out through the portrait hole. Hot tears sprang to her eyes as she ran down the deserted corridor. She stopped once she got a bit away from the tower and leaned against a wall. She sank to the floor and sobbed into her knees. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of year. But the Christmas was going to be horrible. She broke up with her boyfriend, and just lost two friends. 'I hate my life' she thought. 'I have no friends and…' she paused in her thinking. 'And I probably lost Draco too.' She put her head in her hands. She sighed heavily and sat there pondering the events of the day for a little while, before slowly standing up and heading back to Gryffindor tower. Not two minutes after she started back, she ran into Draco. She stopped and stood there staring at him.

He walked towards her. "We have to talk." He said.

"Izzie shook her head. "Draco no…I can't do this…not now."

"No Izzie." He said. "I just have one question. Did you kiss me to get back at Harry, or to help with the hurt or something?"

she just looked at him for a moment before answering. "No, of course not. My feelings for you have nothing to do with him." She said.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Draco's face. "so you do have feelings for me?"

Izzie looked at him feeling slightly frustrated. "Oh, Draco! Is that what this is? You're trying to see if…"

He cut her words off, by pressing his lips to her, and kissing her softly. She pulled away slightly and looked at him. "I have feelings for you too you know." He said.

She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know." She leaned in and kissed him again.

After a little while, Draco walked Izzie up to Gryffindor tower.

"Well this is my stop." She said. She turned and looked at him. "goodnight" she said, kissing him quickly.

"night." He said back. He headed in the other direction and she climbed reluctantly in through the portrait hole and went up to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Izzie woke early the next morning and packed her things. Her and her brother were going home for the holidays. When she was finished, she headed downstairs. When she got down there, she saw Damien standing with Draco. She smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey." She said, setting down her things.

Draco smirked and Damien rolled his eyes. "Why are you coming home?" her brother said.

She hit him. "Shut up…so Draco, you're going home for Christmas?"

Draco laughed. "Not exactly…you see, you're brother has invited me to stay with you guys over break." He smiled while looking at her.

She smiled and looked away. "Oh…I see." Was all she said.

Later, after they got off the train, they walked threw the barrier to fins Izzie's father waiting for them. Izzie dropped her things and ran up to him. "Papa!" she yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Hello dear." He said.

She looked over and saw Damien and Draco laughing. "Oh shut up!" she said, walking over and picking up her things.

When they arrived at her house, she ran inside. "Maman, I'm home!" she called out.

Her mother came into the room smiling. "Oh darling you're here!" she said, embracing her daughter.

"I've missed you Maman." Izzie said.

"I've missed you too sweetie." Her mother said, looking at her and smiling. "Oh, there you are." Her mother said, looking up as Damien walked in. she ran over and hugged him tightly.

Damien finally got out of her grip and said. "Hello Mother…this is my friend Draco." He motioned towards Draco, who had walked in behind him.

Gabrielle smiled as she shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you dear…now dinner will be ready in an hour…Isabelle dear…" she said, turning to Izzie. "will you kindly show Draco to the guest room, your father and I have to talk with your brother."

Izzie nodded and grabbed her things and motioned for Draco to follow her. She walked upstairs and dropped her things off quickly in her room before showing Draco to his room. She crossed the hall and opened the door and motioned Draco to walk inside. "Well this is where you'll be staying I guess…and…" Draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She pulled away and looked at him. "Are you crazy?" she said. He kissed her again. "If my…parent…find out…they'll…kill you…" she said in between kisses.

He paused for a moment and looked at her. "Don't worry your pretty little head. He said and smirked. She looked at him and squinted her eyes, acting angry. "you're so sexy when your angry." He said, still smirking.

"Oh, Draco!" she said, pushing him off of her. She opened the door and turned around to look at him. "What is this?" she said.

He looked her confused. "What?"

She sighed. "I mean…what's going on between us."

He thought for a moment before saying. "Well I was hoping it meant you would finally be my girlfriend."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…ok." she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

After dinner was over, Izzie excused herself and went to bed. She felt exhausted from the trip home. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. Sometime during the night she woke up, she woke up from a nightmare. She sat up, breathing heavily. It was pitch black in her room, and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her breathing. She pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. She tip toed across her room and quietly opened her door. She crossed the hall and went into Draco's room. She shut the door quietly behind her, and stumbled over to his bed. She was about to pull back the covers, when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's me!" she whispered.

He slowly let go of her arm and sat up. "What the hell are you doing?" he said.

She sighed and sat on the end of his bed. ""I uh…had a nightmare, and I didn't want to be alone." She said.

He laughed. "what, are you five?"

"you know what, fine! I'm sorry I ever came in here." She said, motioning to stand up.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her back down. "ok, ok I'm sorry. Don't go." He said. She crossed her arms and looked in the other direction. He kissed her neck softly. She felt shivers go down her spine from his touch. Draco smirked. "so will you stay?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him and kissed him. "yes…for a little while." She said and laid down against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Izzie had dozed off in Draco's arms. When she woke up, light was beginning to creep into the room. She carefully got up and left his room. She went down the hall and into the bathroom to shower. When she was done she went to her room and got dressed. She was sifting through her jewelry, when she came across a beautiful silver bracelet with diamonds encrusted in it. She turned it over in her hand and saw a 'R' was engraved on the back of it. Izzie's eyes watered slightly. How could she have forgotten about this? It had been her sister's. Right before Renee died, she had given it to Izzie. She could remember that night so clearly.

_Renee had barely fought off a few Death Eaters, and more were coming. Izzie was hidden in the closet, when her sister quickly came in, breathing heavily and looking terrified. _

"_Isabelle, listen to me. You know I love you, very much." She paused. "There is something I need you to do for me."_

"_What sis…I'll do anything." Izzie said._

_Renee reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet and handed it to Izzie. "Take this. Keep it with you at all times, and never tell anyone that you have it or where you got it from."_

_Izzie took the bracelet and looked at her sister with confusion and fear on her face. "wha-what is this? When do I give it back to you?"_

"_It's just something really important, and don't worry about giving it back to me. Just promise you'll protect it. Okay?" Izzie nodded. "Okay…I have to go. Isabelle, stay here. No matter what happens stay here until mom or dad come." _

"_But, Renee I…"_

"_No! Promise me!" Renee hissed. _

_Izzie thought for a moment before nodding again. "Alright, I promise." _

_Renee smiled slightly as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you, more than you'll ever know. And would you tell mom, and dad...and Damien that I love them too?" Renee said, with her voice cracking. _

"_Sis, no. you can tell them yourself…"_

_Renee grabbed a hold of her sister and hugged her tightly. "Stay strong. Stay brave. And never forget who you are…I love you." With that she let go and ran out of the closet. The door hadn't shut all the way and Izzie reached out to pull it shut, when she heard a loud crash. She moved closer to the door and peered out through the open crack. She saw her sister lying on the floor. Fear gripped Izzie's body. She was considering going to help her sister, when she saw her start to get up. A hooded man came running in, but Renee cursed him and he went flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. His hood had been knocked off, and it revealed his long blonde, almost white hair. Two more hooded men came in and tried attacking Renee. She disarmed the one, but the other one had cursed her before she got to him. She fell to the floor and was withering in pain. She started screaming at the top of her lungs as the Death Eater watched her and laughed. Suddenly she stopped, and gasped for air. The blonde man from before had gotten up and was now advancing on her. She grabbed her wand and was ready to curse him, but something distracted her. The man who she had previously disarmed was walking towards the closet where Izzie was hidden. Renee's eyes widened and she turned her wand on him and cursed him instead. He staggered for a moment then fell to the floor. Suddenly Renee's wand shot out of her hand. The blonde man had disarmed her. _

"_Where is it?" the man demanded. _

_Renee laughed. "You'll never find it."_

"_Tell me where it is and I'll spare your life."_

_She laughed again. "I'll never tell you in a million years, Lucius, you're wasting your time."_

_The man who Izzie know figured was Lucius laughed. "Right you are. Well since I am wasting my time, I suppose I no longer have use for you." Renee looked horrified and reached out for her wand. Lucius pointed his wand at Renee's heart and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and a shot of green light shot out at her. She immediately crumpled to the floor, and lied there motionless. Izzie covered her mouth and backed up against the wall and slid silently to the floor. _

_After that, the Death Eaters left, and a few hours later Izzie's father came in. when he found Izzie, she was sitting in the closet, staring at the wall with no emotion on her face._

_Izzie had never really told the full event of that night. She only ever told bits and pieces of it. She wasn't quite sure why, but she supposed that telling it, would make her more likely to forget it. Even though it was the worst memory Izzie had, it was also the last time she ever saw her sister. _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that brought Izzie back to reality.

"Izzie" called Draco's voice. "Are you in there?"

She cleared her throat before replying. "Yeah…"

"Can I come in?" he asked

Izzie looked in the mirror and saw that the make up she had put on earlier had run from her crying. "Uh, just give me a few minutes." She quickly cleaned up her face and redid her make up. She looked down at the bracelet in her hand. She thought for a moment before putting it on her wrist. She took a deep breath, and then went to go open the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"What have you been doing all morning?" Draco asked as Izzie shut the door.

She shrugged and sat down on her bed. "Nothing."

He eyes her suspiciously. "What were you doing when I knocked on the door?"

"Did you come to question me or do you have some other reason for being here?" she said, rather rudely.

Draco looked at her angrily. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Izzie looked at him and sighed. "Nothing. It's just…I'm not having such a great day I guess."

Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No, not really…"

Draco nodded. "Well its ok, whatever it is. Everything will be fine, I'm here for you."

She looked at him strangely after he said this. She remembered when Harry had been the one comforting her, and he had told her practically the same thing. Her eyes watered slightly at the thought of Harry.

Draco brought a hand up to her face and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Izzie quickly cupped his face in her hands and kissed him roughly. She pulled away after a moment and looked at him. "Just help me forget." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Later that evening, everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner when Izzie's mother asked. "Isabelle, where did you get that beautiful bracelet?"

"Renee gave it to me." She replied, before taking another bite.

Her mother dropped her fork with a soft 'clink' and stared at Izzie. "And when did she do that?"

"The night she died."

Everyone had looked up at this point and was staring at Izzie.

"Why did she give it to you?" her father asked.

"I don't know, probably because it was valuable and she didn't want the Death Eaters to take it." Izzie said, getting slightly annoyed.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" her mother asked.

"Never really…" Izzie said.

"Let me see it dear." Her mother said, reaching for it.

"No" Izzie said, backing away.

"Don't be silly dear, let me see it."

"Why do you want to see it so badly?"

Her mother stood up and looked down at Izzie. "Isabelle, ne la font pas à une élasticité de scène... me maintenant!" (Isabelle, don't make a scene…give it to me now!)

"Non!" Izzie said, standing up as well. "vous voulez juste emporter la seule chose que j'ai à elle !" (No/ you just want to take away the only thing I have of hers)

Izzie ran out of the dinning room and up to her bedroom. She put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a sweater. Then went over to her window and opened it. There was a drain pipe just to the left of her window that she could climb down. She had one leg out the window when she heard a knock on her door.

"Izzie, what was that about?" called Draco's voice.

Izzie's eyes widened, and she hurried out the window. She latched onto the pipe and started climbing carefully down it.

"I'm coming in…" Draco said.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran. Draco was standing at the window, watching her run away.

"Izzie!" he yelled. "Come back here!"

Izzie just kept running without looking back.

Soon she decided she was far enough away to stop running. Izzie didn't really have anywhere to go, so she thought she would go to King's Cross and try to see if she could just go back to Hogwarts. She knew she wouldn't be able to, but that was the only place she could think of going to. When she arrived at King's Cross, she went to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She placed her hand on it, but felt nothing but cold, solid brick. She pushed hard with her whole body, but it didn't budge. she sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. All of a sudden Izzie heard a loud 'crack.' She recognized that sound. Someone had obviously just apparated. She stood up quickly and looked around.

"Who's there?" she called out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Hey, put that away before you hurt somebody." Said a woman, stepping out of the shadows. She was a thin woman, with bright pink hair.

Izzie lowered her wand slightly. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Tonks. And you must be Izzie…right?" she asked.

Izzie's eyes widened. "How do you know who I am?"

Tonks laughed lightly. "I was sent to come take you home." She said.

"who sent you?" Izzie demanded.

"Oh…an old friend of yours. Now come along, we shouldn't stay here long." Tonks said, moving closer to Izzie.

"That doesn't answer my question." Izzie said, still not trusting this woman. "Who sent you?"

Tonks sighed. "Harry did dear."


	17. Chapter 17

Izzie stared at Tonks for a moment before speaking. "How did Harry know…"

"I don't know, he popped up in my fire and told me you needed rescuing."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. That's the only time he ever paid any attention to me…when I was a damsel in distress! Well you can tell him to shove off! I'm not going anywhere." She said, folding her arms.

Tonks sighed and stepped closer to izie. "I'm sorry dead, but this goes beyond Harry. For your safety you really need to come with me. these are…dark times. No time for someone your age to be running away from home."

Izzie thought for a moment about what Tonks said, then nodded. "Alright…I'll go, but on one condition."

"whats that?" asked Tonks.

"That I get a full explanation once I'm home."

Tonks nodded and held out her arm. "Ok now hold on tight, we have to apparate.

Izzie grabbed onto her arm and before she knew it, she felt like she was being squeezed through an air tight tube. She felt like she was never going to breathe again, and then was suddenly standing in her living room. She gulped for air and looked around. Her mom and dad were sitting on the sofa, Damien was in a chair, and Draco was leaning against the wall. They all looked up and jumped up at once.

"Oh, Isabelle you're safe!" her mother yelled before embracing her daughter tightly.

Her father walked up to Tonks and shook her hand. "Thank you so much Nymphadora. This means a lot to us."

"It was no problem Adrian, and please call me Tonks."

Finally, Izzie's mother let go of her and also thanked Tonks. Damien pulled Izzie aside and looked at her seriously. "Don't ever pull something like that again!"

Izzie looked at him weirdly "oh please, like you never…"

"That's not the point. Things are different now. You have to grow up and stop being so stupid."

She glared at him. "Where do you get off, telling me what to do?"

Damien sighed and looked caringly at Izzie. "Listen sis, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to end up where Renee is."

Izzie looked at him sadly then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I know…I'm sorry."

He laughed and pushed her away from him. "Come on weirdo I don't hug, remember."

She laughed and pushed him lightly. She looked over at her parents, standing there, talking to Tonks. She motioned for Damien to follow her and she walked over and cleared her throat. Tonks and Izzie's parents looked at her. "Ok, you owe me an explanation now."

Tonks looked at her and smiled. "Alright, lets sit down." Izzie sat on the sofa, and her parents next to her. Tonks sat in the chair, facing them, and Damien stood by to observe. "well, as you already know 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is at full power again. So it is dangerous enough as it is, but Izzie there are other reasons why you should be exceptionally careful. For one you are a younger and less experienced witch." She paused for a moment before continuing. "amd secondly…you are friends with Harry Potter and that alone is a reason for extreme caution."

At this, Izzie laughed. "oh please, Harry and I are no longer friends."

Tonks sighed. "be that as it may, just because you have written Harry off, doesn't mean he has done the same to you. Anyone that Harry really, truly cares about, and believe me child, you are at the top of his list…" Izzie's mouth opened slightly as she stared at Tonks. She thought about saying something, but decided against it. "…anyway, anyone who Harry cares for is a target. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' will probably try to go after them to get to Harry." Tonks paused to let Izzie process this information.

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked.

"Well" Tonks began. "She'll need to not go anywhere alone, and be careful who she talks to…" Tonks glanced over in Draco's direction. "You know…not hang around in the wrong crowd or anything."

"I think this is all rubbish!" Draco interrupted. "The Dark Lord is not after her, and come on, Potter definitely doesn't care about Iz…"

"Draco, shut up!" Izzie snapped. Draco glared at her angrily before storming out of the room. "Sorry Tonks, my boyfriend gets a little jealous sometimes…" she said, laughing slightly.

Tonks eyes widened and Damien coughed. "What?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Nothing"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Tonks stood up and smiled. "well, I better get going."

Izzie and her parents stood up as well. "Thanks for uh…everything." Izzie said.

"Anytime. I'll see you at work tomorrow, and it was nice to meet you Gabrielle." Tonks said before dissapperating.

Izzie turned to her parents. "Well. I'm uh, kind of tired…so I'm going up to bed." She said, not wanting to hear them yell at her.

They nodded. "Goodnight dear." Her mother said.

Izzie walked upstairs and went into her room. She laid down on the bed and thought about everything she had just heard. Soon she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning when Izzie woke up, she got dressed and then decided she should apologize to Draco for snapping on him the night before. She knocked on his door before walking in. "Draco I…" she paused. She looked around the room and saw that all his stuff was packed into his trunk. "whats going on?" she asked.

He slammed his trunk shut and latched it. "I'm leaving. I've decided to go home for the rest of the holiday.

Izzie reached out to put a comforting hand on his face, but he shoved her away. "whats your problem?" she yelled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the way you treated me last nigh or that you act like my opinion doesn't matter to you, or the fact that you're so obviously still in love with Potter."

Izzie opened her mouth, and then shut it again. She thought carefully for a moment before speaking. "Draco, I'm not in love with him. Why must you insist on being so jealous? Can't you just be happy that I'm with you?"

"What if he wasn't with that Weasley girl? Would we even be together?"

She sighed and looked at him sadly. "I don't know." She said. "But what I do know is that I like you, not him. I'm with you, not him. You're the one who is here with me now. And you're…" she hesitated slightly for a moment. "You're the one I want to be with." She said, half convincingly.

Draco thought for a moment. "Alright, I won't leave." He finally said. "But I need to let my mother know…so I'll need to just pop over there…" he paused. "Hey, why don't you come with me…then you could meet my mother."

Izzie smiled. "Oh, that'd be great." She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

He grabbed her and pushed her roughly against the wall, smashing his lips hard against hers. After a moment she finally managed to push him off of her. "Draco, calm down. You're a little aggressive don't you think?"

He smirked at her, and then pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire place. "Home" he said, before disappearing in the green flames.

Izzie then did as he did, and stepped into the fire place and said clearly "Draco's…house?" and was engulfed in the flames. In a matter of seconds she was falling out of Draco's fire place. She stood up and looked around. She was in a huge room, with dark green walls, a stone black floor, and black leather furniture. She gazed around in awe, until Draco shook her.

"Come on, this way." He said.

She followed him down a few different hallways. She was about to ask him where they were going when they stopped outside a room. Izzie could hear two female voiced, that sounded like they were in a pretty heated argument.

"_Cissy, don't be so naive, how can you be sure he's telling the truth?"_

"_Just because you have trouble believing him Bella, doesn't mean he isn't trustworthy! If Lucius trusts him, then that's good enough for me!" _

"_But…"_

"_Wait!" _hissed the woman, Izzie assumed was Cissy. _"We aren't alone anymore."_

Not two seconds later, a pale thin woman, with light blonde hair appeared in front of them.

"Oh, Draco, you're home." The woman cooed. She looked up at Izzie and squinted. "And who is this?" the woman snarled.

Draco smirked. "This, is Isabelle…DuPres."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at Izzie. "Oh, I see. Well why don't you two come sit down. She turned and led them into a room, which looked much like the one they had first arrived in, only smaller. The woman motioned for Izzie to sit in a chair, across from a pale, thin woman, with black hair. Izzie sat down, feeling rather uncomfortable. They sat in silence for a few moments, until the blonde woman spoke.

"I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother." The blonde woman said. "And this is my sister Bella." She added, pointing to the woman.

"Cissy!" Bella hissed. "Are you sure we can trust this…"

"Bella…I know what I'm doing." Cissy said, cutting her off.

Izzie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I can't stay long. My mother doesn't know I left and…"

Bella laughed. "Yes, I suppose she would worry, being that you are the only daughter she has left."

Izzie's eyes widened. "What?" she said, not believing this woman could be so rude.

"Bella, be quiet. Lucius wouldn't want you to go blabbing to…"

"Lucius?" Izzie asked, not sure where exactly she heard that name before.

"Yes" Cissy said. "My husband" she said, pointing to a family portrait on the wall.

Izzie turned to look at it, and gasped when she saw it. The man in the picture had long, light blonde hair. He was the man she had seen the night Renee died. He was the man that murdered her. "No…" Izzie said quietly.

"No, what?" Draco asked.

"He's…your father?" izzie said, standing up.

"Yeah…what of it?" he said, rudely

"H-he…killed..my s-sister." She said, backing away from them.

Bella threw her head back and laughed "you silly little girl. Where do you think you're going?" 

"You people…you're…sick…you're crazy." Izzie said, frightened.

Bella stood up, raising her wand. "Crazy? I'll show you crazy!"

"Bella no!" Cissy yelled, standing up as well. "How do you know that about my husband?" she asked, turning to Izzie.

"I-I saw him. I was there."

Cissy looked at Bella and smiled. "You have it don't you child?" she said, looking at Izzie.

"Have…what?" Izzie asked, confused.

"You're sister gave you something pretty and shiny that night, didn't she dear?" Bella said, stepping towards Izzie.

Izzie thought about the bracelet and put her arm behind her. "No…"

"Bella laughed, walking towards Izzie." Don't be scared girl…I don't bite."

Izzie turned around to run, but before she even got to the door, she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

When Izzie woke up, she realized she was standing up, and chained to a wall. She looked around and saw that she was in what looked like a dungeon. It was cold, and the only light came from a few torches. She thought she was alone at first, but she then heard voices whispering to one another.

"_Bella let me see it. It was my son after all who delivered it to us."_

"_Ha!" said the other voice. You're stupid son took forever getting this to us. He had to practically be forced."_

"_Bellatrix, give it to me now!"_

"_No! The Dark Lord wants me to hold onto it until he arrives."_

"_I don't care what the Dar…"_

"_Now now Narcissa, you know you don't mean that." Said a cold, bone chilling voice. _

"_Oh forgive me Master!" Cissy said, bowing to the man. "I only wanted to have a look."_

"_Ah, yes, I know. Being meddlesome are we?"_

_Cissy's eyes widened. "No Master. I'm sorry My Lord."_

"_You are very lucky I have more important things to attend to Narcissa, now move out of my way…" he said, pushing her aside. He stood in front of Bella and smiled. "I believe you have something of mine, my faithful servant."_

_She grinned wickedly. "Yes Master, I do." She held out her hand, and dangled something shiny from it. "Here you are My Lord. I have recovered it for you at last." _

_He took it from her and pocketed it. "You will be rewarded for this later Bellatrix…now where is the girl?"_

Bella grinned and pointed a white, bony finer in Izzie's direction. The man turned to face Izzie. "So, this is the girl that had caused me so many problems?"

Izzie's eyes widened as he moved towards her. She struggled against the chains to free herself.

He laughed. "You really are stupid, aren't you girl? So tell me, why do you insist on keeping things that do not belong to you?"

"What?" Izzie said, with her voice slightly shaking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. Izzie quickly looked at her wrist, just realizing it was missing. "No! Give it back! It's my sisters!" she said.

"Ha! This is not hers! She stole it from me!"

Izzie had no idea what he was talking about. He looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Hmm, perhaps you do not know. Lets have a look inside that head of yours shall we." Suddenly Izzie saw a bunch of memories flashing before he eyes. Her sister talking to her the night she died. An argument with Draco. A fight with Harry. Her kissing Harry. The night Harry told her about horcruxes. Then it stopped. The man seemed to be thinking things over for a moment before he spoke. "Well, well…we do know a great deal don't we? So tell me, how is our dear harry Potter doing these days?"

"What do you care? Why are you doing this?" she whined.

Bella laughed. "You silly little girl, you don't know who this is do you?"

"Silence!" yelled the man. He turned back to Izzie and grinned. "Is it possible that she is right? Well, maybe I should properly introduce myself. I am…Lord Voldemort."

Bella and Cissy shuttered slightly. Izzie's eyes widened and she jerked back and hit her head on the wall behind her.

"Now that's better." He said. "So where is your young hero, Harry? Why isn't he here to save the day?" Izzie looked terrified. "Well, no matter." He said. "He'll be dead soon enough."

"No! Leave him alone!" Izzie said, feeling a little less afraid.

Voldemort laughed. "I'm so touched that you're worried about him. But I really thought you'd have learned from your sister's mistake, that you ought not worry about things that don't concern you. I even gave her a chance to join me. But she didn't, and look where it got her. She's lying in the ground, completely useless."

Izzie looked up at him angrily. "You shut up about her! Don't you ever talk about her again?"

He laughed. "Don't be stupid girl! Now listen, I'll give you the same chance I gave her. You can join be and have more power than you ever dreamed of."

Izzie looked up at him disbelievingly. "Are ou crazy? I would never join you! You killed my damn sister!" she yelled.

He grinned cruelly. "Yes in a way I did. She was nothing but a problem, so I had someone get rid of her.

"Yeah, that's right." Izzie said, anger rising in her. "She was your problem, but you had to have someone else get rid of her. Someone else to do your dirty work! You're nothing but a filthy coward!" she at this point, felt nothing but anger and hatred towards Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes flashed and she looked at her angrily. "You will not speak to me this way. That will not be tolerated!"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Have one of your stupid followers come after me?" she said mockingly.

"Hold your tongue!" he said, angrily. Izzie went to say something, but before she could he had raised his wand and yelled _"Crucio!"_

Suddenly, Izzie felt pain like she had never felt before. It was excruciating. She could see nothing but a blinding white light. She felt like her body was being physically ripped apart. She heard a loud ear splitting scream. She just wanted it to all stop. She wanted to die. Then suddenly the pain stopped. And she realized the screaming she heard, was her own. The room slowly came back into focus. Her wrists were burning. She looked at them and saw blood trickling from wounds on her wrists. She figured she must have been pulling against them when she was being cursed. She looked up at Voldemort and saw he had an iniquitous grin on his face.

"So…have you come to your senses? Are you ready to join me now?"

Izzie took a deep breath, knowing this was going to cost her. "I would never join you, you cowar…"

"_CRUCIO!" _he yelled.

Suddenly she felt that agonizing pain again. She began writhing in pain. She once again heard that loud, high pitch screaming. She heard the voice yell. "make it stop! Please make it stop!" as soon as she heard the pleas, the pain stopped.

"That's better. Now this is your last chance. Do you choose to join me, or your sister?"

Izzie was breathing heavily and her wrists were bleeding pretty badly. She looked up at Voldemort furiously "go to hell!" she said.

He grinned evilly. "Oh Isabelle…I am hell." He turned to Bella. "Bellatrix, I have more important things to do. I'll leave her for you to get rid of, but don't be afraid to have a little fun first."

Bella grinned maliciously. "Yes My Lord, I will have lots of fun with her." She said, eyeing Izzie. With a loud 'crack' Voldemort disapperated. Bella then walked over to Izzie. She waved her wand and the chains holding Izzie disappeared. Izzie fell to the floor since the chains had pretty much been holding her up. "Stand up you fool!" Bella yelled. Izzie slowly stood up, leaning against the wall. She was shaking so badly, she could barely stay standing. "Now…its play time." Bella grinned then yelled _"Crucio!"_

Izzie again felt that unbearable pain. She felt like she was on fire. She heard the loud screaming again. She felt like a thousand hot knives were piercing her all over her body. Just when she thought that she was surely going to die, the pain stopped. She heard yelling and things crashing. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the floor. She was breathing heavily and looked up, and saw that there were other people there.

"Oh Harry!" Bella yelled. "You've come to join your stupid dead godfather. How sweet!"

"_Crucio!" _he yelled, but Bella blocked it.

"Now Harry, you wouldn't want to do that. You wouldn't want to disappoint Ol' Sirius would you?"

"Don't talk about him! You have no right!" Harry yelled.

Izzie lay momentarily paralyzed on the floor, watching Harry and Bella fighting.

Bella laughed. "Oh too bad my pathetic cousin isn't here to save you this time Harry!"

Izzie's eyes widened. Surely someone was going to help Harry. They couldn't expect him to fight Bella on his own. She looked around and saw about 4 other people fighting on Harry's side.

"Bella, we have to go!" Cissy yelled.

"No, I'm finishing him once and for all! Say hello to Sirius for me, wont you Harry? _Avada Kedavra…"_

"No!" Izzie yelled, jumping up and knocking Bella off her feet, making her miss her target.

"You stupid little girl, you don't know when to stop." Bella looked up and saw 3 people advancing on her. "Cissy now!" she yelled, and they both disapperated.

Everyone looked around to make sure everyone was ok. a few of them just stared at Izzie. Izzie looked up at Harry for a moment before looking down at the floor and crying. She started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry bent down and picked her up, and carried her out of the dungeon.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I also wanted to thank the people that have taken the time to review my story. A special thanks to MK for reviewing just about every chapter. On another note, I have been having a problem with uploading my story. As long as this problem continues, I wont be able to post anymore of my story. Luckily, I had already uploaded this chapter, so I thought i could let everyone know what was going on before I officially added it to my story. Hopefully this problem is resolved soon. Thanks again to everyone for reading!

--darkangel17

**Chapter 20**

Izzie was chained to a wall, crying. Voldemort was looking down at her and laughing cruelly. Renee was there, yelling at her. Telling her how much of a disgrace she was. Then her sister collapsed. She was lying on the floor for a moment, and her body started rotting. Suddenly she stood up and was walking zombie-like towards Izzie. "Kill her!" Voldemort shouted. Renee put her cold hands around Izzie's neck. Izzie started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly she was being shaken awake.

"Izzie…wake up. It's just a dream!" came Harry's voice.

Izzie opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting on the edge of her bed, with deep concern on his face. "Voldemort…my sister…laughing…yelling…screaming…" she mumbled incoherently.

Harry shook his head and pulled Izzie against his chest. "shh…Izz it was just a bad dream. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." With that Izzie fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Izzie woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled slightly, and then the memories of the night before came back to her. She shivered slightly before sitting up. She looked around and realized she was in an unfamiliar room. She stood up and saw that she was still wearing the clothes from the day before. She saw her trunk at the foot of the bed with a note on top of it. She bent down and picked it up to read it.

_Izzie,_

_Your mother sent us your things last night. She knows where you and are thinks its best for you to stay here for the rest of the holiday. Her, your father and brother said they love you, and wish they could be with you, but they have things to deal with. When you wake up, feel free to take a shower. (The bathroom is down the hall, last door on the left). Also, you can come downstairs for breakfast if you're hungry. I hope you're feeling better._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

After Izzie was finished reading the note she folded it, and set it on the bed. She opened her trunk and picked out some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. After her shower, she went back into the room she slept in, and brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail. She sat down on the bed for a moment. She really was hungry and wanted to see Hermione, but the last time she saw Hermione she yelled at her. She wasn't so sure Hermione would really want to see her right now. She decided that it was best to face her problems right away instead of avoiding them. She decided she would go downstairs and apologize to Hermione right away. She stood up and headed downstairs. When she got down to the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, unprepared for what she saw. She saw not only Hermione, but also Harry, Ron, Ginny, and a Red headed woman standing at the stove. Everyone had looked up at Izzie and was just staring at her. Izzie stood there for a moment before Hermione jumped up out of her chair and ran up to Izzie and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. We were all so worried when we heard, and I didn't know what to do. We left on such bad terms and I would have never forgiven myself if…"

"Hermione." Izzie said, looking at her. "I'm so, so, sorry." She said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Hermione smiled and hugged Izzie again. "Don't be silly! Just forget about it."

Izzie looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw that everyone was still staring at her.

"Hermione, why don't you let the poor girl eat, she's probably starved." The red haired woman said.

Hermione let go of Izzie and motioned for her to sit next to her at the table. Izzie sat down across from Harry and looked down at the table. She felt quite awkward in this stranger's home.

"You want some eggs and bacon dear?" the woman said to Izzie.

Izzie looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, please"

"Coming right up!" the woman said. "Oh…where are my manors?" she walked over towards Izzie and reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Ron and Ginny's mother…if you hadn't already figured that out from the hair." She said, smiling.

Izzie smiled back and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I'm Izzie."

After breakfast, Ron's mother assigned chores for him, Ginny and Harry to do. She told Izzie she wasn't to do any cleaning, and that Hermione and she were free to do whatever they wanted, but they weren't to leave the house. Izzie and Hermione went up to Izzie's temporary room and sat on the bed.

"Hermione, I don't know where to start. The way I treated you, back at school…was horrible. You are my best friend, and I blew things way out of proportion. I yelled at you for no reason."

"No, Izzie don't worry about it. It's fine, really." Hermione said.

"No, Herms. It isn't. it wasn't your fault that my relationship with Harry didn't work out. Just like it wasn't Harry's fault that I was spending way too much time with Draco. He was right not to trust me you know…" Izzie said, looking down at the design on the sheets. "If Harry hadn't shown up the second he did that night…I probably would have kissed Draco. So really…the one to blame in all this…is me."

"Izz, don't blame yourself. Things just happen and…"

"No. really. Please don't make excuses for my behavior. Just please find away to forgive me…" she paused, trying not to cry. "I need my best friend back." She said as her voice cracked.

Hermione pulled Izzie into a hug. "It's alright. I forgive you. And you don't need me back because you never lost me."

Izzie looked at Hermione and smiled. "Thanks for understanding, I really don't…"

The door had opened, interrupting Izzie. She looked up and saw Ginny standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll uh…come back later." She said, going to shut the door.

"No!" Izzie said, jumping up. "Stay…please." She said, pulling the door open and motioning for Ginny to come in.

Ginny walked in and sat down next to Hermione, looking slightly scared.

"Ok, listen Ginny. I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. Im the one that broke up with Harry, and if you guys liked each other who was I to stand in the way. Its not like I owned him."

"Izzie, that's not necessary…" Ginny interrupted.

"No, no it is. You befriended me, and I treated you like dirt. I'm really sorry. And I want you to know that I don't mind you and Harry going out…"

"No, you really don't need to…" Ginny said.

"Yes, I do. I was wrong to judge you. I know you would never do something like that just to hurt me, or whatever. And I want you to know that if you being with Harry makes the two of you happy, then I'm happy. I'm really glad you guys are together, honestly. So do you think we could start over and be friends again?" Izzie said, looking earnestly at Ginny.

Ginny said and smiled slightly. "Yes, Izzie. I would love to still be friends with you. I think that's great, but…" she said.

Izzie looked at her, slightly perplexed. "But, what?" she asked.

"I'm really glad that you're ok about the whole me and Harry thing…but we broke up." She said.

Izzie stared at her for a moment. "You, uh what?"

"Yeah… he broke it off. The day you found out, and you know the whole you flipping…not that that was wrong…"

"No…it was wrong. But…Ginny I'm sorry" Izzie said, feeling suddenly guilty about the thing. "It's all my fault, I…"

"No, it's alright Izzie." Ginny said seriously. "I was sort of like the rebound girl, you know. But its ok, cuz he was sort of the rebound guy for me…me and Dean had just broken up and everything."

Izzie nodded. "I still feel responsible though…if there is anything I can do…"

"There isn't" everything's fine. It means a lot that you apologized and everything though. Ginny said, smiling.

Izzie smiled and hugged Ginny. "Thank you…both of you." She said, pulling Hermione into the hug. "Its just sad that it took an experience like that to make me realize what is really important in life. And believe me you two are part of that." She said, trying not to get too emotional again.


	21. Chapter 21

well, as you can guess my problem was fixed, so i can now post my story again. yey...lol. oh and could everyone please review my story, it would mean a lot, and tell me if you have any suggestions as well. thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21**

After the heart to heart that Izzie, Hermione and Ginny had, they spent the rest of the morning and afternoon hanging out. They did girl stuff like make up and hair. Izzie was mostly quiet but did join in in the activities. They were in the middle of a game of truth or dare when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Hello dears…dinner is ready." She said.

They got up and headed down to the kitchen for dinner. When they got down there, Izzie saw a man sitting at the table that she assumed was Mr. Weasley. He smiled and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Arthur, Ron's dad." He said.

Izzie smiled. "I'm Izzie…its nice to meet you."

He smiled and nodded before beginning to eat.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room and shared stories and jokes with one another. Izzie sat quietly in a chair and only half paid attention to what everyone was saying. She was thinking about her parents and what they were doing right now. She really wished she could be with them right now, especially since it was Christmas Eve. She was staring off into space when a hand waved suddenly in front of her face.

"Hey!" Hermione said. "Earth to Izzie!"

Izzie shook herself out of the sort of trance she was in and looked up at Hermione. "Huh…what?" she said.

Hermione laughed slightly. "You looked like a zombie, and when I asked you a question you just sat there." She said.

Izzie looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "Oh, uh sorry…I'm just kind of tired I guess."

Hermione's smile faded slightly. "Oh…well you can go to bed if you'd like." She suggested.

Izzie nodded and stood up. "Yeah…I think I will." She turned to Mrs. Weasley "thank you for dinner…and letting me stay here." She said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's no problem dear, don't you worry about it."

Izzie nodded and went up stairs. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on the bed. She wasn't really tired, but she just didn't feel like being around a lot of people at the moment. She stared at the ceiling, thinking, when there was a soft knock on her door. She turned her head and look at it, not sure if she had imagined it or not. A moment later she heard it again. She sat up and walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise she saw Harry standing there.

"Oh…hey." She said.

"Hey" he said back. "Uh I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you."

Izzie nodded and opened the door wider for him to come in. after he came in she shut the door and sat on the bed.

Harry stayed standing and looked down at her. "Izzie…are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Izzie looked up at him wanting nothing more than to lie to him and say she was fine, but for some reason she couldn't. She shook her head slightly and mumbled. "No…"

He looked down at her sadly. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She shook her head no and looked down at the floor. She felt him sit down net to her and put an arm around her.

"What did he do to you?" he whispered.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him, but no words came out. She shook her head and looked back down. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I know it must be hard" he said. "But I really want to help you. And I can't do that unless I know what happened."

Izzie took a deep breath. "He uh…did.." she paused, trying to steady her breath. "The Cruciatus Curse…" she muttered, still not making eyes contact with Harry. She felt his grip on her tighten.

"Izzie…I…I'm so sorry. I should have been there sooner, I should have told you when I had the chance…I wasn't sure…but I should have known better…this is all my fault…" Harry said.

Izzie looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What…Harry no, you can't blame yourself…it had nothing to do with you, if you hadn't come when you did…"

"No, it is my fault." He said, cutting him off.

"No, I won't let you blame yourself." She argued.

"He has it doesn't he?" he asked.

Izzie looked at him, confused. "Does who have what?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Does Voldemort have the bracelet?" he asked.

Izzie's eyes widened and she pulled herself out of Harry's grip. "What did you just say?" she asked, standing up. "How…how did you know he took my bracelet?" she asked?

Harry looked up at her. "No Izzie…it wasn't your bracelet…it was…"

"My sister's" she said, cutting him off.

"No Izzie…" he said, standing up. "It wasn't your sisters…it, well…it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Izzie stared at Harry. "It…who?" she said, confused.

Harry sighed. "She was one of the founders of Hogwarts…and do you remember what I told you about horcruxes?" he asked. Izzie nodded slowly. "Well…that bracelet was something that Voldemort used as one." He finished.

Izzie gaped at Harry. It suddenly all made sense now. That's why the death eaters were after her sister…that's why her mom and dad flipped about her having the bracelet…that's why Voldemort wanted it so badly. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Mon Dieu." (Oh My God) She said looking awe struck. "What have I done?" she said.

Harry sat next to her and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me" he said acutely. "You did nothing wrong, you hear me? You had no idea what it was. I should have told you…if anyone is to blame for this, its me."

Izzie shook her head despondently, not listening to him. "I let my sister down. It was basically he dying wish that I keep it safe…and I've failed her…" she said, her eyes watering slightly.

Harry cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Don't say that. She wouldn't want you to think like that."

She looked at him sadly. "I dreamt about it…about him...t-torturing me…and I saw her. She was yelling at me…and she told me how much of a disgrace I was…"

"No." Harry said, not letting her finish. "It was a dream. That's it. It's just the effect from what Voldemort did. He tortured you…in a way that's…" he trailed off. Izzie looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. "You…" he started up again "are a wonderful person. This…this should have never happened to you. I'm so sorry Izz…" he said sincerely.

Izzie brought a hand up to the side of his face. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault, and I don't blame you in the least." She said, smiling faintly.

He smiled slightly back. He moved to get up, but she held his arm firmly. "Stay…please. I don't want to be alone." She said, looking at him desolately.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He laid back on the bed, and she laid her head against his chest, letting the rhythmic beat of his heart comfort her.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Izzie was woken by Hermione.

"Get up!" she yelled. "There's presents!" with that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Izzie moaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put on her slippers, and headed downstairs. When she got down there, she saw that everyone was already down there, and eagerly waiting to open their gifts.

"Hurry up!" Ron whined. "We've been waiting for hours!"

His mother hit him lightly and looked up at Izzie. "Don't worry about him dear, he can be a bit cranky in the morning."

Izzie smiled and took a seat on the floor next to Hermione.

"Ok…" Mrs. Weasley began. "Go a head and open your presents."

No sooner had those words left her lips, and everyone was tearing into the packages in front of them.

That Christmas was probably one of the best Christmases Izzie had ever had. She felt ashamed though, because everyone had bought her a gift and she didn't but anything for anyone. She promised them that she would but something for each of them on their next trip to Hogsmeade.

The rest of break seemed to fly by. Izzie was glad she was staying at the Weasley's, even though it was because of bad circumstances. Even though she was still having nightmares every night, by the end of break she was feeling much happier.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took them to the train station, and saw them off. Izzie had been up most of the night before so she slept pretty much the whole way back to Hogwarts.

When they were getting off the train, Ron was making fun of Izzie for drooling when she suddenly dropped her things and hid behind Harry.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Izz…" Ron started.

"Shhhh!!" Hermione hissed.

Harry was just as confused as Ron was, until he saw who Izzie was hiding from. He looked up and saw Draco standing with some fellow Slytherins. Harry felt anger building up inside of him, but knew that right now wasn't the time to do anything. He grabbed Izzie's things and Hermione walked quickly with her over to a carriage.

Once in the carriage, Izzie put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "This is terrible…" she said, in a hushed tone. "What am I suppose to do? Why are they even letting him come back?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"They probably can't prove that he had anything to do with it." Hermione said.

"Yeah…" Izzie said, feeling all of the happiness she had felt previously that week evaporate.

Later, while Izzie was finishing unpacking, Hermione came in and sat next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Izzie looked at her and put on a fake smile. "Yeah…I'm fine." She lied.

Hermione knew she was faking, but thought best to leave it. "Alright…well I'm heading down for dinner…are you coming?"

Izzie shook her head no. "I'm not really hungry." She said.

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Okay. I'll uh…see you later then." She said, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Izzie finished unpacking and laid down on her bed. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She knew that everything was going to be different now. She felt extremely uneasy that Draco was going to still be there. She had trusted him so much, and even convinced herself she had feelings for him, and now she felt sick at the thought of being near him.

She laid there for a little bit, and then decided to sit by the fire in the common room. She got up and headed down the stairs. She plopped down in the chair and gazed into the fire. Not too much later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with some other people, came up from dinner. Harry sat next to Izzie.

"Hey, are you alright? I was worried when you didn't come to dinner?" he said.

Izzie looked over at him and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

He gave her a look that let her know he wasn't buying it and she looked away. "This has to do with Malfoy doesn't it?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah…it does. I'm scared to be around him…and I have classes with him. I don't know what I'm going to do about this…I mean, I'm afraid of what he might try to do next." She said apprehensively.

He grabbed her hands and held them in his. "I'll be there. No matter what. I won't let him do anything to you. And if you ever think he's up to something…just let me know, okay?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay."

The next day, Izzie went down to breakfast, very early so she could avoid seeing Draco. When she got back, Hermione was just waking up.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Breakfast…" Izzie said, before leaving the room to avoid Hermione's questions.

Most of the day went okay. Izzie was very careful to hurry from class to class, so Draco couldn't corner her. It helped that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were helping her do this. She was so relieved when she was on her way to her last class, until she realized it was double Potions. She groaned when she walked in and saw Professor Snape give her that malevolent grin that he was so keen on displaying every time he saw her now. She sat her things down at her usual table and sighed.

"Alright that's enough!" Snape yelled. Immediately the classroom became deadly silent. He grinned before continuing. "Today, we will be making _Draught of Living Death_." He paused. "Does anyone know what this does?" he asked.

Hermione's hand shot up into ther air.

"Anyone?" he asked, ignoring her. When no one else raised their hand he looked reluctantly at Hermione. "well, go on Miss Grange…we're all waiting to see you be a show off."

Hermione ignored this and went right into explaining. "The _Draught of Living Death _is a potion that brings a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely, upon its drinker …hence the name." she said, matter of factly.

Snape sneered at her. "Well I supose that explination will do…" he said, rudely. "I want everyone to make _Draught of Living Death_, and turn it into me before the end of class." He paused. "well… what are you waiting for? Get to work!" he yelled, before sitting behind his desk.

Izzie looked at Harry before rolling her eyes and setting to making the potion. She was in the middle of cutting the valerian root, when a piece of paper hit her on the head. She set down the knife and unfolded the paper.

'_I see you're all comfy with Potter already!_

_You better watch your back!_

_You'll get whats coming to you, you little bit…'_

The paper was suddenly ripped out of her hands.

"Reading notes in class are we?" Snape said with a slight smirk on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor." He said, turning around.

"No, Professor, I wasn't, I…" Izzie started.

"Oh, and lying I see…well another 10 points from Gryffindor!" he said, his smirk becoming more noticeable.

"Professor, you know Draco threw it at me, and…" she said desperately.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Now trying to put the blame on another student. 10 more points from Gryffindor, and don't let me hear another peep out of you Miss DuPres!" he waved his wand and the potion brewing in Izzie's cauldron disappeared. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before arguing with a teacher." He snarled, before returning to his desk.

Izzie stared angrily at him for a minute before glancing in Draco's direction. She saw him laughing quietly with Pansy Parkinson. Izzie balled her hands into fists, wanting to attack him right then. Harry placed his hand on hers and shook his head silently. Izzie sighed and put her potions book back in her bag.

After Potions, Izzie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed up to the common room. Izzie threw her bag on the floor and sank into a chair.

"I hate him!" she yelled.

Harry sat next to her and looked at her sadly. "Who…Malfoy or Snape?" he asked.

Izzie looked at him and sighed. "Both of them! He had no right…oh and that little twit!" she said, frustrated.

Harry laughed slightly. "It'll be ok. You don't know how many times something like that has happened to me." he said, trying to cheer her up.

Izzie smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the month went by rather quickly. Izzie was actually glad to be back at school. It helped her keep her mind off of what happened over break. When she wasn't doing homework she was hanging out in the common room with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ron were still together, and it made Izzie extremely happy to know she did something right. When Ron and Hermione were off, spending 'alone' time, Izzie hung out with Harry. She knew she still cared for him, a lot, and it was sometimes really difficult to just stay friends.

It was the middle of February, and Izzie had just gotten down to the common to meet Harry so they could walk down to breakfast together. She saw a group excited looking 6th years gathered around the bulletin board. She walked over and looked at it curiously.

"What is everyone….oh!" Izzie exclaimed, finally seeing what everyone was so excited about.

"We can take Apparation lessons starting next month. Briliant!" said Ron, who was now standing behind Izzie.

Izzie turned around and smiled. "This is great. I can't wait for them to start!"

Harry walked up to Izzie and looked at her oddly when he saw her smiling. "what are you so happy about this morning?" She pointed to the paper. Harry smiled. "sounds like fun…oh and look they're having a Hogsmeade trip next weekend."

Izzie looked at when he was looking. She smiled even bigger. "On my birthday! That means you guys can all buy me presents there!" she said jokingly.

Ron scoffed and Harry smiled. "Of course we'll buy you presents…now lets get down to breakfast before we miss it."

After breakfast, Hermione decided to go to the Library, so of course Ron went with her. Izzie and Harry went back up the common room and played a game of Wizard's Chess. Izzie lost horribly as usual.

After they played a few games, Izzie got tired of losing and gave up.

"I quit!" she yelled, and laughed. "I'm so bad at this game!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you're right…you're bloody awful!" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Izzie's jaw dropped and she threw a piece at him. He laughed and picked it up. "Now that's not very nice." he said, motioning to throw it back.

She quickly jumped up and tried grabbing it out of his hand. He held it on the other side of him, teasingly. She reached over and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. she laughed and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and the smile slowly faded from her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until Harry finally broke the silence.

"Izz…I know that we said we'd just be friends, and that you need time and everything…but."

"Harry, no…I can't…" she said, motioning to get up.

He held onto her firmly and made her look at him. "Please Izz…I can't take it. I can't stop thinking about you. When I wake up, when I'm in class, when I'm doing homework, when I'm eating, when I go to bed…you're all I can think about. It drives me crazy…you drive me crazy. The way your hair smells in the morning, the way you bite your lip when you nervous…and when you smile, everything else just seems to melt away." He paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I want to be with you. So please, please be my girlfriend again?" He looked at her, waiting hopefully for her response.

Izzie looked at him, completely taken aback by all the emotion Harry had just displayed to her. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright…we can give it a try."

Harry smiled brightly and kissed her softly on the lips. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I never stopped liking you, ya know." She said. "I tried forgetting about you…and that didn't work. I tried just being you friend…and obviously that hasn't worked either."

Harry smiled and kissed her head. "Well I have to admit, I'm glad you are so quick to give in when you're losing then…" he said, with mirth in his voice.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Haha…very funny."

He smiled at her and she laid her head back down. He sat there, twirling her hair, mindlessly when the portrait swung open and Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Izzie, I was wondering if…Oh!!" Hermione said.

Izzie looked up, wondering why Hermione stopped mid sentence. When she saw the look on her face, she figured it out. "Hermione, it isn't nice to gawk at people." Izzie said, amusedly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "You two are…a...really?" she said, apparently too happy for words.

Ron laughed. "Its about time mate…I was beginning to worry."

Izzie and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Izzie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well I think I'm going to have a chat with Miss over excited there…I'll see you later." She said, bending down and kissing Harry lightly on the cheek.

He nodded as she turned around, grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her upstairs. Once in their room, Izzie sat on her bed and sighed. "Okay…so what do you want to know?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged and sat down on her own bed. "I don't know…I'm just so happy that you two are together again."

Izzie smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I'm happy too. I told him we were only giving it a try…nothing serious."

Hermione gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"He is head over heels for you Izz…and I can tell you are just as crazy about him. You're already in too deep, so theres no point in pretending that it isn't going to be _serious_" Hermione said, emphasizing the word 'serious.'

Izzie bit her lip and smiled slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about…"


	24. Chapter 24

It was the next weekend and Izzie was getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. She was putting on some light pink lip gloss when Hermione walked in looking distressed. Izzie looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "I…don't know what to do. I don't know what to…I…just don't know." She said.

Izzie wrinkled her eyebrow and stood up and walked over to Hermione. "You care to elaborate?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Izzie. "Today is mine and Ron's five months." She said, looking back down at her shoes.

Izzie smiled and pushed Hermione slightly. "Oh you weirdo! That's it…I thought someone died…" she said, laughing. After Hermione didn't say anything, Izzie stood up and held out a hand. "Come on…you can borrow something of mine."

Hermione smiled brightly and jumped up. "Thank you!!" she yelled to Izzie.

After Izzie and Hermione were done getting ready, they hurried down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. Izzie smiled at Harry and hugged him.

"Why does it always take girls so bloody long to get rea…" Ron trailed off. He looked at Hermione and his jaw dropped.

Izzie smiled at Harry before walking over to Ron and placing her hands on her hips. "What was that Ronald?" she said, laughter playing on her lips.

Hermione giggled lightly. "Well come on…lets um go…"

Izzie grabbed Harry's hand and they walked down to the Great Hall.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they went into Honeydukes first. Izzie bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Mmm…I love these things" she said. She popped one in her mouth and made a funny face. "Ewe…I think I just ate grass…"

Ron laughed at her and bought some chocolate frogs.

After they were done in Honeydukes, they headed over to the Three Broomsticks. They found an empty table near the back and sat down.

"Is it always so busy in here…jeez." Izzie said, looking around.

"Yeah…afraid so." Harry said.

Izzie sighed and stood up. "Everyone one want a butterbeer?" she asked.

"What, no Izzie don't buy mine, I…" Hermione started.

"Nope. I'm buying them…deal with it." Izzie said, turning around and went up to get the drinks.

"4 butterbeers." She said.

"Wow, you sure do drink a lot don't you?" came a familiar voice.

Izzie turned her head to see Draco standing there. She edged away slightly.

"Oh, not scared are we Izzie?" He said mockingly.

Izzie glared at him. "Don't ever talk to me again…after what you did…I don't want to have anything to do with you!" she slammed her money down and walked towards her table. She put down the drinks. "I uh…have to go to the bathroom…I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"Izz are you okay…want me to go with?" Hermione said, standing up.

Izzie shook her head. "No, I'm fine…my stomach hurts…I uh…might be a little while."

She went to walk away, but Harry stopped her. He stood up and looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes…I'm fine…I promise." She said, smiling slightly.

He gave her a small smile and leaned in and kissed her softly. She looked at him reassuringly and turned and left the table and walked quickly into the bathroom. She locked the door and bent down over the sink. She turned on the cold water and put her hands under the faucet. She splashed the cool water onto her face and sighed. She turned off the faucet and walked with her eyes closed over to the paper towels. She dried off her face and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she jumped back and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she yelled at Draco, who was suddenly in the bathroom with her.

He smirked and looked at her. "Well, I saw you and Potter out there…you two certainly looked snug."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here!" she yelled, moving to go past him.

He blocked her way and waved a finger in front of her face. "uh uh uh…I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." He said, eyeing her body.

She looked at him in disgust. "Move out of my way Malfoy!" she said, reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"**_Expelliarmus!" _****Draco yelled, and Izzie's wand flew out of her hand. **

**Her eyes widened as he walked towards her. "Draco…what are you doing?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.**

**"I've come to get what is mine." He said. **

**Izzie had an idea of what his intentions were. She opened her mouth to yell. "HE…" **

**"_Silencio" _****Draco yelled, before Izzie could call for help. **

**Her eyes widened in fear. She backed away from him, but ran into the wall behind her. He was advancing on her and she had no where to go. He was inches from her and smiling. **

**"This…will be fun." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him off of her and made a run for the door. **

**"_Petrificus Totalus"_**** Draco yelled. **

**Izzie immediately fell to the floor, completely immobile. Draco stood over her and sneered. "Didn't think you were ganna get away that easily, did you?" he looked up at the door. ****_"_**_Colloportus"_ He said, pointing his wand at the door. "My…this is a sexy shirt you're wearing…" he took her shirt in his hands and ripped it apart. Izzie tried to yell, tried to move, but nothing happened. He looked at her chest with lustful eyes. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh and licked his lips. He slowly removed her undergarments. Izzie was screaming in her mind. 'No!! Don't let him do this to you! Get away! Yell for help!' But no noise passed her lips. He looked at her, and lets his eyes roam her body once more. He slapped her hard across the face. "I want you to scream…Oh…that's right…you can't." He said, with a malevolent smile. He bent down and started kissing her neck roughly. "Mmm…you taste so good." She heard him unbuckle his pants and take them off. He positioned himself and shoved himself forcibly into her. Izzie's eyes watered and tears fell silently down her cheek.

After he was done with her, he got up and put his pants back on. "Well that was fun wasn't it? I'm so glad I could be your first." He said, laughing iniquitously.

Izzie lay motionless on the floor. At this point she wasn't sure if she was still under the curse or not, she just couldn't move.

Draco looked down at her. "What a waste…" with that he unlocked the door and left Izzie laying cold and alone on the floor


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I have a teensie favor to ask. Could you please review my story and tell me what you think. good things or bad things, I would just appriciate some reviews. And thanks to Katy for reviewing my story! Well with that said, here is Chapter 25. enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie wasn't sure how long she lay on the floor. Everything seemed like a blur. Sometime after Draco left, Izzie heard Hermione's voice from the other side of the door.

"Izz…you still in there? Look…I saw Malfoy. I'm guessing that's why you went in there…to get away from him. But he's just left…so you can come out now."

Izzie glanced over at the door, but couldn't find the strength to say anything to Hermione.

"Izz…let me in…please." Hermione decided to try the knob. 'Maybe she's not in there.' She thought. She pushed the door open slowly. "I'm coming in whether you…oh my god!"

Hermione saw Izzie laying, trembling on the floor, with her clothes ripped off. She ran over to her and knelt down next to her. "Izzie…what happened?" she asked, shocked by the sight.

Izzie continued to stare past Hermione at the wall. Hermione's eyes watered and she laid a gentle hand on Izzie's arm. Izzie jerked away and looked at Hermione with fear. Hermione quickly removed her hand. "Oh god…Izz…who…" she paused. She knew the answer already. "Malfoy?" she asked.

Izzie looked at Hermione, not able to speak. Hermione looked at Izzie pleadingly. "Please Izz…I wont hurt you…let me help." Izzie nodded her head silently. Hermione bent down and hugged Izzie. "I'm so sorry…I should have come for you sooner…I could have stopped him." Hermione had tears flowing down her face. She stood up slowly. "I'll be back…I…have to get Harry. I can't carry you out of her myself. I…I'll be right back…I promise."

Izzie just stared at Hermione, only half listening. Hermione hurried out of the bathroom. She went quickly to the table where Harry and Ron were still sitting. Harry looked up at her alarmed by her appearance. Her face was blotchy and tear stained.

"Hermione? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's…its Izzie." She said. She turned around and led the way back to the bathroom. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Izzie. He went to go hug her, but Hermione held out a hand to stop him.

"No…wait." She walked slowly over to Izzie and knelt down beside her again. "Izz…Harry has to…pick you up…to help you. To get you out of here." She said. After Izzie didn't seem to respond either way, Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded.

He walked cautiously over to Izzie and slowly scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms automatically around his neck.

"Can you…go get my cloak? I don't want people to see her like this." Harry asked Hermione.

She nodded and left quickly, and returned seconds later with Harry's cloak. She draped it gently over Izzie. Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Suddenly everyone became silent as they stared at Harry carrying Izzie out. Hermione gave Ron a look and he quickly jumped up and followed them.

When they got up to the castle, they went straight to the Hospital Wing. Hermione explained briefly to Madame Pomfrey what had happened. Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened and she hurriedly got Izzie into a bed. Harry tenderly laid Izzie down and backed away slowly. Madame Pomfrey got a sleeping potion and poured it down Izzie's throat. She shut the curtains and looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Now I gave her a sleeping potion. She will be out for the rest of the day and tonight. It is probably the best thing for her. Miss Granger, I need you to stay here…the headmaster wants a word with you." She paused. "I think it best that you two go back up to your common room…" Madame Pomfrey concluded.

"But, she's our friend too…she's…she's my…" Harry said, on the verge of tears.

"Yes I know boy, but…"

"Poppy." Said Dumbledore, who had just walked in. "I think it will be alright if they stay for a little while…while Miss Granger and I talk."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and bustled off to her office.

"Follow me Miss Granger." He said, walking to the other end of the room. "Now, what exactly has happened to Miss DuPres?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to suppress her emotions. "Well we were at the Three Broomsticks…and Izzie was acting strangely…she had just seen Malfoy…"

"Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded before continuing. "So she said she might be a while…I knew she just needed some time to think alone…well that's what I thought anyway." Hermione said softly. She waited a minute before continuing. "A little while later I went to go get her…and I found her…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes Miss Granger…please go on." He said.

"Her clothes were…torn off…she was lying on the floor. She looked so…so…empty. And I had just seen Draco come from that direction…but its right next to the boys…I didn't realize…and as soon as I saw her…the way she looked…I knew…."

"I wont be able to do anything until I talk to Miss DuPres I'm afraid. I would just cast a spell to look in her mind, but…I don't think that is the right way to go about things right now." Dumbledore said solemnly. Hermione nodded slightly. "Well thank you for your time Miss Granger, but I must be going. You three may stay for a little while longer, but then I want you to return to your common room." Hermione nodded again and with that Dumbledore left.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well he asked me…" she started.

"No." Harry said, cutting her off. "To Izzie."

Hermione sighed. "Oh…well…"

She told him and Ron everything she had told Dumbledore. When she was finished Harry stood up. "I'm going to kill him." He said.

"No! Harry you musn't! Izzie wouldn't want that." She said.

Harry sighed deeply and sat down. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know…we wont know anything until Izzie wakes up. and when she does, we have to be there…we have to support her. she will need us more than ever."

Harry and Ron nodded there heads and the three of them said goodbye to a sleeping Izzie before heading up to Gryffindor Tower.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Everyone...or the few people that actually read my story. Thank you Katy and MK for reviewing! Ok, well I just wanted to let you know that next week I am going to be extremely busy, so I most likey wont be on the computer, and if I am I wont be on much. I may be able to post one or two more chapters, but it may take a while for more than that. After 4-5-07 I should be able to put more of my story on. So thank you for your patientce and thank you again for reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26**

The next day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the Hospital Wing to check on Izzie. When they got there, Madame Pomfrey hurried over to them.

"She's just woken up a few minutes ago…I'm so afraid for her…she's still unresponsive."

Hermione's heart sank. She felt so horrible. She glanced past Madame Pomfrey to where Izzie was laying, but the curtains were still drawn.

"May we…go see her?" Hermione asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "No…well, you may Miss Granger, but I think it best that the boys don't go in right now."

Hermione looked at Harry, and waited for him to nod, before heading towards Izzie. She slowly pulled back the curtains, and saw Izzie lying on the bed, staring up at the wall. She closed the curtains behind her and walked carefully over to the bed.

"Izzie…its me...Hermione…I…came to see how you're doing." Hermione stood next to Izzie's bed, and waited for a response. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "Izz…please say something. I can't take this. I want to make everything better."

Izzie moved her head slightly and looked at Hermione with a blank expression on her face. "I don't want to…" she paused. "It will never be better." She said.

Hermione's heart leapt when she head Izzie speak, but sank back down at once, when she heard the tone of her voice. She sat on the edge of her bed cautiously.

"Izzie…don't talk like that. It will get better. I promise. Harry, Ron, and I are all here for you."

Izzie stared at Hermione for a moment before speaking again. "Harry…here?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly and stood up. "Yeah…want me to get him?"

"No!" Izzie yelled.

Hermione was confused by this, but thought it better not to push it. She sat back down and looked at Izzie.

"Izz…Dumbledore needs to know…what happened that night…whenever you're ready. He said…that he can't do anything about…" she paused, not wanting to bring back painful memories to Izzie "Malfoy…about what he did."

Izzie looked away, refusing to look at Hermione. She felt ashamed, humiliated. The way Hermione found her after what had happened was degrading.

Hermione sighed loudly. "Izzie listen, I know that you need time to heal. I understand. But you can't stay here and stay secluded forever. The best thing is for you to get out. So please stop ignoring me, and talk to me…please."

Izzie desolately at Hermione. "I…don't know how. I want to, but…every time I let myself feel anything…I feel pain. I can't stand the pain…the disgust, the self loathing…" she paused as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'd rather just not feel at all."

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. "Oh Izz…don't say that. It's always better to feel pain than nothing at all. And…why do you hate yourself? You didn't do anything wrong."

Izzie felt hot tears sliding down her cheek. "Because…I let that happen…let him t-touch me…I tried to yell for help. But I c-couldn't." she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I never felt so helpless…or alone…I was all alone."

Hermione hugged Izzie tightly. "You're not alone…" Hermione cleared her throat slightly before continuing. "Not anymore. It's all my fault you were alone…I should have know…I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Izzie shook her head. "No Herms…it isn't…"

Hermione pulled away and looked at her. "If I would have come sooner, I could have stopped him."

Izzie shook her head again "No…it's…its better that you didn't…who knows what he would have done to you."

Hermione sighed and looked down. "I…don't want to rush things Izz…but when do you think you'll come back…and get out of here." She said, looking around.

Izzie sighed. "I don't know…I…suppose maybe today…or tomorrow. I-I don't think I'm ready to go back to class…or be around people."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. But Izzie…Harry…he's a wreck. He's been up all night, and he's worried sick. He's been dying to see you…maybe…"

Izzie shook her head. "I can't Hermione. I want to see him…but I…its not him…it's just, I need…space." She paused, wiping away her tears. "Maybe when I'm out of here…maybe it will be better then. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Alright…"

Izzie sighed. "Well, uh…I'm kind of tired, so maybe I'll see you later, or tomorrow."

Hermione hugged her and stood up. "Bye Izzie." With that she opened the curtains and shut them quickly behind her.

Izzie laid back down and took a deep breath. So many emotions were running threw her. She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling. She wanted to be with her friends, be happy again. But it wasn't going to happen right away. In fact she wasn't sure if it would ever happen.

Later when Madame Pomfrey came to check on Izzie, Izzie told her that she didn't want anymore visitors. Madame Pomfrey tried to question her, but Izzie wouldn't answer her.

The next two days, Izzie laid in the hospital, only leaving her little closed off area to use the bathroom. She ate very little and talked to no one.

On her fifth day in the Hospital Wing, she got up and asked Madame Pomfrey if there was a place to bathe. She was shown where it was, and took a 2 hour long bath. After her bath, she put on one of the out fits Hermione had brought down on Madame Pomfrey's orders. She told Madame Pomfrey she was leaving to go see Dumbledore, and left. She went to Dumbledore and told him everything that had happened the day she was attacked. She cried every once in a while, but finally got through it. When she was done, she left his office and headed to Gryffindor Tower. She was glad it was dinner time, so she wouldn't have to run into anyone.

When she walked through the portrait hole, she expected the common room to be empty, but it wasn't. To her surprise, she saw Harry sitting in his usual spot by the fire.

He turned around to see who had come on, and his eyes widened and he jumped up. "I-Izzie…" he said, with a cracked voice.

Izzie slowly took in his appearance. By the looks of it he hadn't slept in days. "Harry." She said, looking at him.

They stood there staring at one another for a few minutes. Izzie could tell that he was fighting the urge to come closer to her. He took a deep breath before talking. "You're here." Was all he could say.

Izzie nodded. "Yeah… I am."

"Izzie I've…been waiting for this day…" He began.

"Harry I'm not all better." She said, knowing what he was assuming. "Things are different. I…I can't just go back to being your girlfriend."

He looked into her eyes, trying to find the old Izzie in there somewhere…but all the light seemed to be gone from her eyes. He looked down, not wanting to show her how much this was killing him. "I know. It's ok. I un-understand."

Izzie looked sadly at Harry, knowing how much she was hurting him. "Harry…I… I'm really sorry, I just…I can't be a good girlfriend to you. I can't touch you; I can't…k-kiss you…I don't feel like…like talking…I just, I'm not any good for you."

Harry looked up at her. "Let me be the judge of that. Don't go making these decisions just to look out for me. If you really want to make a choice for me, then stay with me."

Izzie looked down and shook her head. "I don't know how. I don't know how to act, or what to do anymore." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Harry slowly and cautiously approached her and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Sshhh it's alright. It's going to take time. But in the end…I promise, one way or another, you will be okay."


	27. Chapter 27

Izzie was glad that Dumbledore told her that she was excused from her classes for the rest of the week. She spent most of her time alone in her room. Hermione kindly brought her food every day. Izzie would usually go down to the common room at night, and sit with Harry while he did his homework.

It was Saturday night and Izzie was sitting in the common room with Hermione, gazing into the fire when Harry burst in. She quickly turned around to look at him and saw how angry he looked. He threw his bag forcibly to the floor and threw himself into a chair. Izzie thought about asking what was wrong, but was too afraid to. Luckily Hermione was still as nosy as usual and did it for her.

"Harry, what is the matter?" she asked concerned.

Harry glared at her. "It's that damn Malfoy!" he yelled.

Izzie shuttered slightly at the mention of his name.

Hermione glanced at Izzie for a moment before continuing the interrogation. "What about him?"

"He came back to school you know, after what he…" He glanced over at Izzie. Seeing the frightened look on her face, his anger seemed to subside. "Izz…I'm…I'll stop talking if…"

"No, no. It's alright. I want to know." She said, encouraging him to continue.

"After what he…well…he came back. Ron and I were well ready to do him in. We saw him roaming the halls alone, so we figured we get him then. Half way there, we realized he was near the Room of Requirements. We took off in a run, but he had gone by the time we got there." He paused, sighing deeply. "I haven't seen him on the map since. And Dumbledore assures me that he isn't hiding out in there…he says he checked."

"So…what does this mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her forlornly. "It means…that he's disappeared. He's completely vanished and no one has a clue where he is."

Izzie, for the first time since the incident, felt angry at someone other than herself. She stood up and glared at Harry. "He's what? He's gone? Just like that? He gets away with what he did?!?" she yelled.

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped as they gawked at Izzie.

"This can't be happening. It was all suppose to go away. It was all suppose to get better. He was supposed to pay and it was suppose to make me feel better. And now…now…" Her eyes welled with tears.

Harry stood up and hugged her. "Izz…it's alright. You don't need him to be caught for your pain to go away. We can help you. We can help make your hurt go away."

Izzie shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "No you can't. No one can."

The rest of the weekend went by slowly. Izzie followed her normal routine of staying hidden in her room, until almost everyone was in bed. She had a few more occasional outbursts that usually ended in tears.

Monday morning came almost too soon. Izzie was sitting on her bed, dressed and ready. Hermione stood in front of her and sighed.

"Come on Izz…we have to go. We'll be late." She said.

Izzie nodded and slowly stood up.

They walked down to the common room and met with Harry and Ron. Harry could tell Izzie had been crying by the blotchiness of her face. He looked at her sadly and took her hand in his.

"It's alright." He whispered. "It'll be okay."

Izzie endured many heads turning and rude whispers behind her back, but she shrugged it off. None of them really knew what had happened, and if they had they wouldn't be saying the things that they were.

"Why if it isn't the little vulnerable whiney Isabelle DuPres." Pansy Parkinson said when Izzie walked into the room.

She ignored her and went to her usual table. They immediately started working on a rather complex potion. She kept messing up, but luckily Hermione was there to help her out.

"_That little slut is the reason my Blondie Bear isn't here anymore." _She heard Pansy Parkinson whisper to her friend.

Izzie's knife slipped, out of anger and sliced her finger. Blood trickled out of it and into her potion. It turned an icky brown and started smoking.

"What…is that?" Snape said rudely, coming up to their table and looking into her cauldron.

Izzie looked up at him, while holding her injured finger. "I-I uh slipped…and the blood…" she started.

He laughed slightly. "Well that was awfully stupid wasn't it? Well looks like another zero for you." He waved his wand and once again the potion in her cauldron vanished.

She sighed deeply and started putting her books away.

"I want a one thousand word essay on the correct way to make this potion and the proper way to cut your ingredients by the beginning of next class. Understood?" He said curtly.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Yes….Sir." she said.

"That's better." He said smirking, before walking away.

Izzie was especially grateful when Potions was over. It was by far the worst class she had ever had.

After dinner, the four of them went up to the common room to set to their homework. When they were finished it was already nine o'clock and Izzie was beat. She gave Harry a hug and headed up to bed.

That night she dreamt the same dream she had every night.

**She heard the same cruel voice she had heard that day.**

**"_I've come to get what is mine..."_**

**No**

**"_This…will be fun……_**_ My…this is a sexy shirt you're wearing……."_

Rip

"_I want you to scream…Oh…that's right…you can't…….."_

Laughter

"_Mmm…you taste so good………"_

**Help Me**

"Izzie…."

"_What a waste"_

**No…**

"Izzie…."

**No**

"Isabelle!!"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Hermione standing over her bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Wha-what?" she muttered.

"Oh Izz…" Hermione said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you alright? You were dreaming again."

Izzie sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine…thanks Herms." She said.

Hermione nodded and went and laid back down in her own bed. She turned over and stared into the empty dark room. She hated these nightmares. She had them every night. Sometimes they were worse than others. She sighed deeply and tried to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned for a while, but eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the week went better for Izzie. Things just seemed to gradually improve over the course of the week. It was Friday night and the four of them sat in the common room by the fire. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess and Hermione was knitting clothing for house elves. Izzie sat quietly in a chair watching her friends. She smiled to herself, appreciating that they weren't treating her differently. Earlier that week she had had an incident with Ron.

_Ron was sitting, talking to Harry about Malfoy when Izzie walked in. He immediately stopped talking and looked at her nervously. _

"_Why do you do that?" she asked._

_He looked at her bewildered. "Do what?" _

"_Every time I walk into the room, you three act like I'm a little child who has to be sheltered from bad things." She said feeling rather annoyed._

_He looked at Harry, not really sure what to say. Harry gave him a look that said he wasn't sure what to say either. Hermione sighed and took control of the situation. _

"_She's right guys. If there is something we have to say, there isn't any reason that we can't say it in her presence." _

_Izzie smiled slightly. "Thanks Hermione." She turned to the boys. "Just please…please stop treating me different. It will help me a lot if I could just pretend that nothing ever happened. That everything was normal again."_

_Harry and Ron nodded, and since then have acted just like she wanted. Like nothing ever happened. _

Izzie laughed slightly when Harry knocked over the chess board out of frustration.

"I swear you cheat! You must cheat!" he said, looking at Ron.

Ron was rolling with laughter. "Sorry mate…you're just terrible."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and kept knitting.

Harry looked at Hermione for back up. He sighed, realizing she wasn't going to help, so he looked at Izzie. He was a little surprised to see her with a genuine smile. The frustration on his face dissipated and was replaced with a smile. She smiled back at him, realizing why he was smiling. He stood up and went and sat next to her.

"So, are you having fun sitting here alo…" He started.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, looking at Harry. "That's it? You give up?" he said.

Harry smiled. "Yup…but you could always play by yourself."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Well come on then. You play."

She looked up at him sharply. "Honestly Ronald, just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to drop what I'm doing just so you wont be bored anymore."

He looked confused for a moment. "Well why not?"

Izzie laughed. "Boys are so thick sometimes, huh Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey!" Harry said defensively. "That's not fair. I didn't do anything."

"Yeah…not today maybe." She said, smirking.

"Hey…are you calling me a screw up?" he said jokingly.

"Maybe…but at least you're my screw up." she said, smiling.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, feeling at peace.

The next day was their first Apparition lesson. The four of them headed down to the Great Hall. When they arrived, pretty much everyone else their age was already down there. A few minutes later, a man stood in front of them. The heads of houses called for the student's attention.

"Hello. I am Wilkie Twycross. I am here to be your Apparition instructor for the next 12 weeks. The headmaster had lifted the enchantment on the Great Hall only, for an hour so we may practice." The man said.

Izzie didn't know about the no apparating, so she looked to Hermione to ask, but Hermione just said she would tell her later.

"Now, I would like you to situate yourselves so that you have 5 feet in front of you." The man said."

Everyone did as they were told and spaced themselves out. Suddenly big wooded hoops appeared in front of them.

"I want you all to remember the three D's! Destination, Determination, Deliberation!!" the man said.

The man then explained the steps to appariting. Izzie only half paid attention because she was too busy watching Pansy Parkinson and other Slytherin girls whispering.

"Alright" said the man. "On the count of three."

Izzie's eyes widened. She hadn't heard a thing that Twycross said.

"One…..two…..THREE!!" he shouted.

Izzie panicked and jumped into her hoop. She looked around and saw everyone else stumbling around. She looked over at Harry and could tell her was trying not to laugh. Her face grew hot with embarrassment and she looked away.

They tried apparating several times but no one mastered it. Although one girl did something that Izzie remembered was called splinching, no one actually apparated.

After the lessons were over, the four of them headed back up to the common room.

"Oh I did horrible. I'm never going to be able to apparate. Fred and George will never let me forget it." Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron…no one gets it the first time. You didn't do badly." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. At least I didn't just fling myself into the hoop." He said, looking at Izzie and smiling.

She crossed her arms. "It's not my fault! I panicked ok?"

He and Harry started laughing. Izzie hit Harry lightly. "Thanks a lot boyfriend!" she said.

When they got back up to the common room, they all sat in their usual seats by the fire.

"Hey Harry do we have Quidditch Practice tonight?" Ron asked, as they sat down.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking over at Izzie. "You ganna watch?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at Hermione. "If Herms does."

Hermione nodded.

Izzie looked at Harry and smiled. "Well then I guess I am."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good."

"You know, one of these days I'd like to try flying." She said.

Harry started coughing and looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you trying to tell me that you've never ridden a broom before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I guess I did when I was little, but I fell off and broke my leg. So my mom hasn't let me on one since."

"Well I'll tell ya what. One of these days, I'll teach you how to fly. What do you say?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That would be wonderful."


	29. Chapter 29

The next two months went by quickly. Izzie and Harry's relationship grew to be stronger than even. They were close and happy. Ron and Hermione were also doing great. The four of them constantly spent time together. Izzie was upset at first that Malfoy was never caught, but she eventually just let it go. Izzie was getting good marks in every class except Potions. She didn't care though.

It was Saturday and Izzie was in her room getting ready. She sat down in front of her mirror and started putting on her make up.

"Come on Izz…we were supposed to meet them 5 minutes ago!" Hermione yelled.

Izzie rolled her eyes, before continuing to apply her make up. "So what?" They know we always take longer, they'll live."

Hermione sighed loudly and crossed her arms. She always hated to be late.

Izzie finished putting on her lip gloss and stood up. "Alright…I'm ready." She said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed again. "Finally." She said, opening the door.

Izzie laughed and followed Hermione out of the room. They headed down stairs and out onto the grounds. It was a beautiful spring afternoon. Izzie smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"So where are we meeting them" Izzie asked.

"The tree by the lake." She answered. She looked over at Izzie curiously. "So why do you think they are having us meet them there?" she asked.

Izzie shrugged. "I have no clue. Harry just said that it was a surprise."

Hermione nodded and they continued to meet the boys.

When they were close to the tree, they spotted Harry and Ron standing there waiting. Izzie smiled when she saw Harry, but stopped. She saw a blanket laid out on the ground, with a picnic basket on it. She looked up at Harry and smiled brightly. She looked over at Hermione who seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"Oh my goodness! You guys….you two…..thought of this?" she asked.

Harry laughed and he and Ron walked towards Izzie and Hermione.

"Yup. And we did it all on are own. Well…with a little help from Dobby." Harry said.

Izzie leaned over and kissed Harry. "I love it!!" she said.

The four of them sat down on the blanket and began to eat. When they were done eating, they sat there telling stories.

"So wait." Izzie said, trying to stop laughing. "You asked my cousin to the Yule Ball?" she asked.

Ron turned pink and nodded. "Well I more yelled it at her…but yeah."

Izzie doubled over and was laughing hysterically. "Oh!" she said, after her laughter subsided. "You're the boy she told me about. The one that helped save Gabrielle during the second task."

Ron nodded. "Yeah…sort of."

"You're….oh." she said, comprehension dawning on her face. "You're whose brother she's marrying!" she said, pointing at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron laughed. "Yeah. That's me." he said.

After they were done sharing stories, they packed up the picnic stuff.

"Well you guys head on up. There's something I want to show Izzie." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

They nodded and headed towards the castle. Izzie waited for them to get further away then turned to Harry.

"So Mr. Potter, what is it you want to show me?" she asked.

He smiled. "You'll see." He took out his wand and said. _"Accio broom!" _

Within moments, Izzie saw Harry's broom speeding towards them. She smiled when she realized what was going on. The broom stopped in front of them and Harry turned to her.

"Well come on. What are you waiting for?" He said.

She got on the broom and he got on behind her.

"Now hold on tight." He said and pushed off the ground.

Izzie gasped as the rose quickly into the air. It was the most wonderful thing she ever felt. They sped across the grounds. Izzie felt the air whipping threw her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and realized they were several hundred feet above the ground. Her eyes widened and she jerked slightly in fear.

Harry placed his hand on hers and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."

She smiled a nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know."

Harry turned the broom, and they headed back to the tree by the lake. They landed softly. Izzie staggered slightly when she tried standing. Harry caught her before she fell. She laughed slightly and looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Izzie scooted up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Izzie…" Harry said softly, while running his fingers threw her hair.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I…I love you." He said.

Izzie looked up at him, not expecting to hear him say that. "You…huh?" she said.

He looked into her eyes seriously. "I love you Isabelle." He said.

Izzie smiled. "I love you too." She said.

He tilted his head down and kissed her softly. She rested her head against his chest. He once again began running his fingers threw her hair. She sighed, feeling happier that she ever thought possible. 'Everything is so perfect.' She thought. She suddenly got this unwanted feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that every time she was happy, every time her life seemed to be going well, something bad was bound to happen. She sighed, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want anything to ruin this special moment for her.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to those who have been reading my story. A special thanks to _Katy, MK,_ and _ellabell_ for taking the time to review it. There are only a few chapters left of my story, so I hope you read and review until its finished. Well here's Chapter 30. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next month or two was great for Izzie. She was still happy and her and Harry were still going strong. Hermione and Ron's relationship was just as good, if not better. The four of them hung out all the time, and Izzie was close with all of them. They were sitting outside by the tree and Izzie's head was lying in Harry's lap. Izzie looked over and saw Ron and Hermione kissing.

"Ewe guys get a room!" Izzie yelled.

They broke apart and blushed.

Izzie laughed lightly and sighed. "I'm so glad finals are over. I thought I was going to die."

Harry laughed. "Yeah me too."

Izzie leaned up and kissed Harry softly. "Love you." She whispered.

He smiled. "Love you too."

They sat out side until well after the sun set.

"Maybe we should head inside; we're going to get in trouble." Hermione said.

Izzie yawned and stretched. "Yeah yeah okay." She went to stand up but was knocked over by Harry's sudden movement. "Hey what is your…" she trailed off, looking in the direction Harry was looking. Her eyes grew big with fear as she stared at the green skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was hovering in the sky above the castle. "Is…is that the d-dark mark?" she asked, confoundedly.

She, Ron, and Hermione were all on their feet within seconds. Harry went to take off, but Izzie grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? You can't just go!" she said.

He looked at her. "Izzie I have to. Don't worry I'll be fine. Stay hidden over here with Ron and Hermione. Whatever you do, don't come looking for me. And don't leave until I come get you."

Izzie shook her head. "Harry I can't!" she said, with her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes you can." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Promise me." he said.

She nodded. "I promise."

With that he took off at a run. Izzie watched him disappear from sight before looking at the other two. They looked at her with pale frightened faces.

"What do you suppose?" Hermione asked.

Izzie shook her head. "I don't know."

Ron looked up and for the first time, Izzie saw true fear in his eyes. "We should go help." He said in a strange tone.

Izzie shook her head. "No Ron, Harry said for me to wait here; he told me not to come out until…" her voice trailed off. Suddenly flashes of that night from almost two years ago came to her mind.

_Renee had told her to stay hidden and stay behind. Renee went to fight and made Izzie promise not to come out so Izzie would be safe. Maybe if she had gone to help, her sister wouldn't have died._

"I won't let that happen again." She said out loud.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking very scared and confused.

"I've made the mistake of being a coward once, I won't do it again." Izzie said, turning towards the castle. "Let's go."

The three of them hurried up to the castle in silence. Once they reached the door, they crept quietly inside. Suddenly there was a flash of red light that went shooting by Izzie's head. She drew her wand and pointed it in front of her. She waited a moment, not wanting to give herself away. She looked behind her and saw both Ron and Hermione standing with their wands drawn.

"_Stupefy!" _

Izzie ducked just in time, but Hermione wasn't quick enough. Hermione fell to the floor. Ron raised his wand at Hermione's attacker, who had turned to run away. Izzie beat him to the defense.

"_Impedimenta!" _Izzie shouted. The person suddenly stopped in their tracks. Izzie looked quickly over at Hermione and said. _"Ennervate"_ and Hermione slowly got up. Izzie turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going to find Harry…you two go get help." She said, and walked away before they could protest. She walked into the Great Hall and saw about 20 people yelling spells at one another. She spotted Harry almost instantly and ran to his aid.

He turned to jinx her, but realized it was her and stopped himself. "Izzie what are you doing? I told you to wait!" he said angrily.

She shook her head. "I made that mistake once, I won't do it again." She said, in a serious tone.

He looked at her confusedly and went to say something but was suddenly sent flying across the room.

"HARRY!!" she yelled.

She heard cruel laughter and looked to Harry's attacker.

"Aw are you worried about your precious Potter? Don't worry; I haven't killed him…yet."

It was dark and Izzie couldn't see who it was, but she could recognize that cold voice anywhere. "Draco." She said, feeling anger build up inside her.

He laughed menacingly. "The one and only. Now move aside so I can kill him once and for all."

Izzie stepped defiantly in front of him. "No Draco. I'm not moving. You'll have to kill me first."

He laughed again. "That, won't be a problem." He raised his wand and pointed it at Izzie. "You're pathetic, just like your sis…"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Draco's wand flew out of his hand. Izzie looked over and saw Hermione standing there.

"Thank you." Izzie said, smiling at Hermione. Hermione nodded and went on to fight the other Death Eaters.

Izzie looked down at Draco. _"Stupefy."_ She said, and saw Draco lie stiffly on the floor. She suddenly remembered Harry. She ran over to him, but was suddenly knocked off her feet. Her wand flew out of her hand, and was out of her reach. She looked up and saw Shape standing there.

"Help." She said desperately. "I need my wand, I can't see it…"

He laughed evilly. "Now why…would I help you?" he asked.

She looked up at him as her eyes grew wide with fear. "You're one of…"

"_Silencio!" _he shouted. He smiled and walked towards Draco. _"Ennervate"_ he said, and grabbed the back of Draco's robes and pulled him up.

Izzie felt around for her wand, and finally found it. She tried to disarm Draco, but nothing happened. She opened her mouth to say the spell, but nothing came out. She tried with everything to just think the spell, but only sparks came out of her wand. She felt someone standing behind her and quickly turned around. "Who…" she said. "Hey, I can talk…" she looked up and saw Ron standing there. He put out his hand and helped her up. "Thanks." She said.

"You still talk with this blood traitor I see." Draco said.

Izzie turned around and glared at him. "Don't, talk about him like that!" she said angrily. They both raised their wands at the same time.

"_Stupefy!"_ Draco yelled.

"_Protego!"_ Izzie yelled, and shielded herself from his curse.

He looked at her and laughed. "You can't use those petty spells against me all night."

Izzie went to say something, but saw Hermione walking up behind Draco. She watched her carefully, and when Hermione went to say the spell Draco turned around and yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _

Hermione's wand shot out of her hand.

"So you think you can defeat me, you filthy little Mudblood?" Draco asked in a harsh tone.

"You don't scare me Malfoy. You are nothing but a cruel little cockroach!!" she yelled.

"Really? Well let's just see about that." He said with pure evil in his eyes. He raised his wand and yelled _"Avada Kedavra!"_


	31. Chapter 31

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

It's like it all happened in slow motion. Like it wasn't even real.

Izzie's eyes widened as she saw the jet of green light come from Draco's wand. She wanted to run out and do something, but she felt immobile. Her eyes flickered over to Hermione and saw the terrified expression on her face. She saw something move quickly over to Hermione and push her out of the way. Izzie stared at the lump on the ground. She saw Hermione sink to her knees and start shaking whatever was lying on the floor. Suddenly she snapped out of it and came to reality. There were loud shrieks and Hermione was sobbing on the floor. Izzie ran over to her.

"Herms…what's wrong. Hermione what…" Izzie's eyes finally fell onto what Hermione was holding. It was Ron. His head was lying in her lap and she was bent over him crying.

"Oh god Ron…" Izzie said, her eyes watering. "How…he…" Izzie looked up, and realized Draco was no longer there. "Malfoy…"

She ran out the door to find him. She spotted him, along with a few others heading for the gates. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She raised her wand and aimed it at whoever was closest.

"_Stupefy!" _she yelled, and the person fell to the ground. Knowing it wasn't Malfoy; she ran past them without a backwards glance and hurried to catch up to the others. She raised her wand and aimed again. _"Impedimenta!" _she yelled. She smiled, realizing she had gotten who she wanted. She ran up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You Bastard!" she yelled and punched him hard in the face, using all the energy she could muster. He stumbled backwards and fell. "You are going to die for this!" she raised her wand and aimed it right at his heart_. "Avada…"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Izzie's wand flew out of her hand. She looked up to see Professor Lupin standing there. He bent down and picked up her wand and backed away a few steps. She looked at him angrily.

"Give me back my wand." She said in a sinister tone.

He shook his head. "No Isabelle, I can't let you do this." He said.

She glared at him. "Give it to me NOW!" she yelled.

When he didn't say anything she turned to Draco and attacked him. "I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this? I'm ganna kill you! You hear me!! I'm ganna kill you!" she yelled, punching him as hard as she could. She was pulled away from him, while still kicking and screaming. "I hate you! I will kill you! I swear I will!!!"

Lupin pulled her away and kept a tight grip on her. "Isabelle stop this! I know what he did to you is wrong, but this isn't going to solve anything."

She suddenly stopped struggling and looked up at him. "That isn't…its not…he…" her eyes began to fill with tears. "I have to kill him…I have to get back…for what he…he..." a tear slid down her cheek.

Lupin looked at her curiously. "If that's not it then what is it?"

"That bastard killed him…he…killed him." She said, more tears escaping her eyes.

Lupin's expression suddenly changed. "Killed? Isabelle who did he kill?" He said, making her look at him.

She looked up at him and sniffed. "Ron."

His eyes widened and he looked at her with a horrified expression. "He…what?"

"You heard me!" she yelled.

"Where are Harry and Hermione? Are they alright?" he asked.

"Her-Hermione's with…with him."

"And Harry?"

"He's…" she paused, suddenly realizing she had no clue where Harry was. "Oh my god, Harry." She said. She quickly got out of Lupin's grip and ran up towards the castle.

When she got up there she saw Hermione still sitting on the floor in the same spot as when she left. Her eyes quickly roamed the room. Finally she saw him, lying motionless on the ground.

"Harry!" she yelled, running over to him. She shook him. "Harry wake up. Please…please wake up." she said, tears falling down her face. She felt something wet on the back of his head. She lifted her hand up and saw the crimson blood on it. She took her wand out and pointed it at him. _"Episkey."_ The wound healed instantly and his eyes opened slowly. "Oh Harry." She cried. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Oh god I thought…I thought I we lost you too."

Harry pulled away from her, looking confused. "What? No I'm fine. Wait, what you mean _too_?" he asked.

She looked at him sadly then looked over towards where Hermione was sitting. Harry followed her gaze. He jumped up and ran over to Hermione.

"Ron?" he said. He fell to the ground and looked at Ron's body. "You can't be…this can't…Ron?" he whispered. He bent his head down over Ron's lifeless form and began sobbing uncontrollably.


	32. Chapter 32

Well this story is coming to an end, seeing as there is only one chapter left after this one. I know I kind of dragged it out, but yes it is finally ending. Thank you, the few people that are reading my story. Thank you especially to kitykat17 and MK for reviewing. well with that said here is chapter 32...hope ya like :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night seemed like a dream. Like some horrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from. Except there was no waking up and being glad it was over. It wasn't over and it wasn't a dream. This was real. It really happened.

After Harry was healed and realized what had happened, Izzie couldn't bear to see him like that. She couldn't bear to be there anymore. She walked up to her room in a daze. She sat down on her bed and just stared at the wall. Eventually she laid down, but couldn't sleep. After a few hours, Hermione came in and laid down. She ended up crying herself to sleep. Izzie wanted to get up and comfort her, but she just couldn't seem to move.

The next two days Izzie stayed in her bed. She didn't have any desire to get up or anything. She didn't want to have to face anyone. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone. Tomorrow would be different. She would have to leave the comfort and security of her bed. Tomorrow was Ron's funeral. She really didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She had to try and be there for Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. She hadn't really seen any of them since that night. The three of them went and stayed at the Borrow. They offered for Izzie to stay, but she told them that she couldn't. She really didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

That night she hardly got any sleep. She tried to, but sleep never came.

It was 7 am and Izzie had to get up and get ready. She got up and took a shower. She got out the black dress and black high heeled shoes that her parents had sent her. She laid the dress across her bed and stared at it. She sat there for a few moments before finally putting it on.

After she was ready she finished packing up her things. She was riding the Hogwarts express back to London, and was being escorted to the funeral. Apparently many people were still worried for her safety, so she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. She sighed and grabbed her things and headed down to the Great Hall. When she got down there, she found that almost everyone else was already there. Many people stared at her and whispered, but she just didn't care.

Once on the train, she found an empty compartment and closed the door. She sat down and stared into space.

Before she knew it, the train was pulling to a stop and kids were running off, eager to see their families. Izzie stood up, grabbed her things and stepped off the train. She went through the barrier to see a sad, pale looking Tonks standing there, waiting for her. Tonks helped her load her things into the trunk and Izzie got into the back seat. They didn't talk the whole way there, whish Izzie was very grateful for.

When they arrived, Izzie got out of the car and walked up to the door. She pushed it open and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there, greeting everyone. She spotted Izzie at once and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it dear" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to hold off her sobs.

Izzie hugged her back and nodded. She looked around, looking for Hermione. She saw her across the room, sitting with Ginny and crying. She walked over to them.

"Hey Herms…Hey Ginny." She said, quietly.

They looked up and Hermione jumped up and hugged Izzie.

"Izz! I'm so happy you're here. I was afraid you weren't coming." She said in between sobs.

She hugged her tightly and patted her on the back.

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't have let you be here with out me."

She tried her hardest to hold back her emotions. She was going to try and get threw this with out losing it.

They let go of each other and Izzie looked down at Ginny.

"Oh Ginny…I…" Izzie started.

Ginny stood up quickly and hugged Izzie tightly and cried into her shoulder.

"Oh Izzie…I'm s-so glad you're here. I-I…"

"Sshhh…" Izzie said, hugging Ginny. She wasn't really sure what to say. She wanted to say that everything was ok, but she knew it wasn't. Her eyes started to sting slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She let go of Ginny and gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be right back. I just have to freshen up."

She turned and started walking towards the bathroom. She glanced over at the door, where Mrs. Weasley was standing, crying. Suddenly Izzie ran into someone and was knocked to the ground. She looked up to see Harry standing over her. she just sat there for a moment staring up at him. She didn't know what to say. She had actually been trying to avoid him. Finally he spoke.

"I'm…uh…I'm sorry…" he reached down and helped her up.

"It's alight…I wasn't really watching…I…" all of a sudden she couldn't hold back anymore. She couldn't help herself. She felt her eyes water and tears slide down her cheek. "Oh Harry…I couldn't save him. It all happened so fast…I was standing there, and then he…he w-was…"

He pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him while she cried.

"It's okay…I know…you did everything you could…its not your-"

"Yes it is…it's all my fault! I am so stupid. Why did I have to lead them there? Why did I decide to try and play hero? You told us to stay…I should have listened to you…" she yelled. She suddenly started to shake as she cried harder.

"No…no…it isn't your fault. Not at all…he would have come anyway…"

He held her and ran his fingers threw her hair. She held onto him tightly, knowing if he let go, she wouldn't be able to stand on her own.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to the people that have read my story. A very special thanks to kitykat17 and MK for constantly reviewing my story! I am very glad that you guys took the time to tell me what you think. Also I would like to thank kitykat17 for some ideas she gave me for my story--thank you. Well with that said, here is my final Chapter. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy:-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She held onto Harry tightly for a moment before letting go. She looked up at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom…I-I'll be right back…"

She hurried into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and got sick. She hadn't eaten in the past 3 days and was making herself very upset. She started to shake again. She slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. She stumbled over to the sink and bent down to rinse her mouth out. She cleaned off her face and held on tightly to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. She looked very pale, her eyes were red, her cheeks were sunken in, and her make up was running down her face. She cleaned up her make up a bit and took a deep breath, before heading back out. She got out there right before the service started. She glanced at the door, debating whether she should leave or not, but decided against it. She went and sat down in between Hermione and Harry. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little and looked forward. Izzie followed his gaze and for the first time, noticed it. There at the front of the room was the coffin. It was shiny black with a gold trim. Izzie felt tears come to her eyes when she thought about what…or who was in there. She hurriedly blinked the tears away. She glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was still sobbing.

A man walked up and stood in front of everyone and began speaking.

"I want to thank everyone for coming…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "Today is a sad day. We are here…"

The man's words got lost as Izzie's mind wandered off. She didn't hear anything he said after that. She just stared blankly at him, watching his lips moving as if in slow motion. It seemed like his talking would last forever. Eventually the man stepped aside and Ron's brother Charlie went up to speak. She didn't listen to him talk either, but just sat and watched his facial expressions. She noticed how his face didn't seem to change. Like her had a mask on to hide his emotions. Soon enough, he finished speaking as well, and Harry turned to look at Izzie.

"I have to do something. Meet me out front in a few moments okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. He let go of her hand and stood up and walked away.

She sat there for a moment before getting up and walking outside. She walked down the steps and looked up at the sky. The sun couldn't be seen at all. The dark gloomy clouds hung over the sky, as a light wind blew threw her hair. She turned her head towards the door and saw Harry stepping out. She went to walk to him, but stopped when she saw what he was doing. Harry, along with the Weasley boys carried the coffin out to the hearse. Izzie averted her eyes from the scene and looked over to see Hermione and Ginny getting into the back of a limo. She gazed off for a moment before Harry came up to her, taking hold of her hand. He led her over to the limo and opened the door, ushering her in. she climbed in and looked over at Hermione sadly. He got in after her and sat next to her, again entwining his fingers in hers.

The ride seemed to take forever. Once the car stopped Harry got out of the car first, holding out his hand for Izzie to take. She grabbed it and stepped out of the car, looking around. She looked out at the cemetery, not really sure where they were. She glanced at a sign hanging above the gate that read _"Godric's Hollow Cemetery" _she thought that sounded familiar but she couldn't think of why. She followed Harry to where everyone else was gathering. They stood in the front and she looked over and saw the hole in the ground. She looked up and saw that people were placing the coffin in its place above the hole.

The same man that spoke before came to the front and began speaking again. Izzie, as before, tuned his words out, knowing they would only upset her. She stood there, holding Harry's hand and felt the tears come to her eyes again. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw the man stand aside and saw the coffin being lowered into the ground. She glanced over at Hermione and saw that Ginny's head was on her shoulder and she was crying uncontrollably. She looked back at the coffin and saw it slowly disappear into the earth. She started to cry harder and squeezed Harry's hand tighter. She looked up at him and saw a tear fall silently down his cheek. He looked at her and let go of her hand, before walking away. She stood there for a moment, looking at his retreating back before looking down at the ground and crying. Why had he left her? How could he do this to her? She needed him now and he just left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She saw Hermione standing there, looking at her desolately.

"Go." She said.

Izzie looked at her questioningly. "W-what?"

"Go after him. I know he may act distant, but he needs you. He wants you there…go." She said.

Izzie hugged Hermione briefly before setting off to find Harry. She looked around for a few minutes before spotting him. She saw him staring at two head stones. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He didn't look up at her or even flinch. She looked over at the head stones and felt overwhelmed with sorrow at what she saw. She saw the names _"Lily Potter"_ and _"James Potter"_ written on the head stones.

They stood there; staring at the graves of Harry's parents for a while in silence before Harry suddenly spoke.

"He took them too." He said with a cracked voice.

She looked up at his tear stained face, but said nothing.

"He won't stop. Not until everyone I care about is dead. That's why…" he paused, trying his best not to cry. "That's why I can't see you anymore."

Izzie looked up at him bewildered. "Harry…"

Another tear slid down his cheek as he stared at the graves. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Harry. And no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I'm not leaving you. I will be here by your side until the very end. Do you hear me? I c-cant…" she felt her voice breaking. "I won't let you do this."

He looked at her, wanting to yell at her, wanting to tell her how dangerous it was for her to be there, but he couldn't. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. She looked up to see Hermione walking towards them. Hermione stood there and looked at Izzie as her eyes began to fill with tears again. Izzie took Hermione's hand and Harry's hand and squeezed them.

"I know this is hard. I don't even know how to make sense of things anymore. It all…seems like one big horrible nightmare." She sighed. "All I know is…we will get through this. Somehow, someway we will be just fine. I promise."

After the funeral was over, they took Izzie to the train station. Izzie hugged Hermione and got out of the car. Harry stepped out of the car with her and looked at her.

"Well…this is it." she said, looked at Harry.

He nodded and hugged her tight. "I'll write you…I promise." He said.

She smiled slightly. "I'll miss you…so much." She said into his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "I'll miss you too…I love you Isabelle DuPres."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too Harry James Potter."

He hugged her once more before heading back to the car. He opened the door to the car and paused and gave her a small smile before getting into the car. She watched the car pull away, knowing that her next year at Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same.


End file.
